The Lucky One
by cremita
Summary: Una bala, una noche, un cancion... 5 minutos te unen te matan te enamoran. Edward Cullen conoció a la hermosa profesora de música Isabella Swan y las cosas no fueron como pensaban.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer . La trama y toda su locura es mía.

Esta es mi primera historia, espero les guste.

* * *

Edward Cullen, arquitecto y CEO de BD contrusctions, soltero empedernido y uno de los más codiciados de New York; estaba sentado en una butaca del pequeño auditorio escolar junto a su hermana y cuñado esperando ver el musical escolar de "La Princesa Encantada" donde su sobrina actuaba, la pequeña Faith con 7 años era toda una princesita y actuaba como tal… por lo tanto lo obligó (bajo riesgo de nunca perdonarlo) a venir a verla, eso y la amenaza clara de su muy atemorizante rubia hermana lo tenían allí, en vez de estar en una cama o quizás contra la puerta de algún hotel de lujo con su "amiga" de paso , disfrutando su estancia obligatoria en Chicago…. Suspiró y revolvió su siempre indomable y sexy cabello mientras meditaba los pros y contras de salir en silencio y en medio de la oscuridad de aquel atestado lugar. Las luces bajaron, y logro vislumbrar a su sobrina recostada en un lecho de flores y de fondo una melodía de piano suave, y con un toque… ¿Divertido?. Era simple en su estructura, relajante, encajaba con aquel montón de niños disfrazados graciosamente.

Él cuando era más joven llevo algunos cursos básicos de música clásica y sabía que era una composición original, quizás inspirada en algún clásico, pero aun así era algo inédito. Acostumbrado a divagar en su propio mundo se descubrió disfrutando aquella sencilla canción tocada por alguien detrás del escenario y para culminar una hermosa y suave voz…una que recordaba los arrullos de su madre, campos dorados en verano, briza fresca de primavera, un soplo mágico y …

—Joder mira como se ve mi princesa despertando ¡DIABLOS! Voy a llorar Rosie, ¡Mírala! — La voz de Emmet lo distrajo, escucho un –Si Em— Seguido de un sollozo y un enérgico — Solo ¡Grábala bien! ¡Es el final!— Sonrió al escuchar a su hermano y esposa , volteo al escenario y la obra terminaba, la voz desapareció y lo que siguió fue un borrón, muchos padres ansiosos corrían a ver a sus retoños detrás del escenario, y ellos no eran la excepción corriendo detrás de una llorosa Rosalie hacia el camerino de su nena, dos ramos de rosas rosas para la Princesita Cullen, muchos besos y abrazos después salían de la ostentosa escuela de talentos de Chicago, nevaba y hacia el típico frio de helador de Chicago, resoplo y metió sus manos en su gabardina negra que combinaba perfectamente con sus caros pantalones negros camisa blanca y bufanda gris oscuro, Emmet sostenía la manita de Faith y rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Rose, si él era enorme oso aterrador, con sus grandes músculos estaba seguro de haber asustado a mas de alguno en su despacho de abogados , pero cuando se trataba de sus chicas ellas eran su eje de gravedad, su mundo giraba en torno a esas dos mujeres. Edward sintiendo la familiar punzada de envidia apartó la cara y miro al lado, justo en el momento en que una pequeña mujer con un vestido azul, un abrigo y gorro blanco, con su largo cabello castaño alrededor de su cara de ángel distante sonreía levemente a una pareja a su lado, un rubio alto y una chica pequeña de pelo en punta.

-Son Jasper y Alice Whitlock los papas de Andrew el príncipe de la obra y la de blanco es la profesora Isabella, le gusta que le digan Bella ella nos enseña música, ella cantó y tocó el piano en la obra, todos la amamos ella seria… ¡Tu perfecta novia tío! Aunque Andrew sea un necio diciendo que se casara con ella— La voz de su sobrina lo descolocó, la miro y vio a otro par de ojos divertidos y burlones mirándolo con atención sabia que ese desliz de quedarse como bobo viendo a la maestra de su sobrina le costaría caro, así que se limito a sonreí y asentir.

— ¡Mira ahí vienen! Ella es un encanto, un poco reservada pero muy divertida— Su cuñada los llamo con la mano y ellos se acercaron esta vez un niño rubio ojiazul estaba con ellos…respiro profundo y la miro fijamente con abierta curiosidad, era bellísima, una deidad, sonrió para sí mismo la tendría en su cama cuanto antes.

— ¡Hola! Rose verdad que todo quedo perfecto, Faith actuaste perfecto eres una digna Princesa, Andrew y tu son perfectos a que sii Jazz— Mire detenidamente a las personas frente a nosotros, la mujer que hablaba sin parar tenía una sonrisa contagiosa y una graciosa cara de duende, no era fea ,pero el anillo en su dedo y sus estatura me repelían — Le decía a Bella que debemos celebrar, quieren unirse— Nos miró totalmente entusiasmada mientras que el hombre rubio y de porte serio a su lado asintió a modo de saludo hacia nosotros, sostenía la mano de la pequeña duende y la del niño que hablaba con la chica de blanco, la cual al sentir mi ojos posados en ella me dirigió una amplia mirada aburrida y sonrió burlona apartando la mirada y centrándola en el mocoso que exigía su atención, ella asintió y el salió corriendo hacia otros niños, seguido de una muy enojada Faith que lucho por zafarse de sus padres y lo siguió , fruncí el ceño contrariado y abrí la boca para decir algo cuando mi hermano me dio una sonora y fuerte palmada que casi me saca los pulmones, según él llamando mi atención.

—Oh disculpen, este es mi hermano…—

— ¡EDWARD! – una voz femenina y resonó en la otra acera, junto a un extraño sonido de explosión.

Mucha gente no cree que en cuestión de 5 segundos muchas cosas puedan pasar…. Más en este caso pasaron un par de cosas las cuales parecían ir en cámara lenta.

— ¡CUIDADO! — Una mano nívea me empujo hacia un lado, era SU voz y no lograba comprender que pasaba hasta que vi su cuerpo resbalando hacia el suelo y con una mirada igual de confundida que la mía.

Muchos gritos y movimientos a nuestro alrededor, la tome en mis brazos antes de que cayera en el suelo y le recosté contra mí y cayendo de rodillas al suelo con ella.

—Bella ¡NO!— La mujer pequeña gritaba

—Toma a los niños Rose – Emmet

— ¿¡Alguien vio quien fue!... Si fue una mujer…Yo la vi huyo… Llamen la ambulancia! … No dejen que los niños la vean...Llévenselos,

Tantas cosas en 5 segundos, mi vida dio un giro en 5 segundos, no sabía que ese suceso que aun no comprendía, cambiaria mi vida para siempre…mas ahora, solo me importaba la mujer en mis brazos que me miraba asustada y respiraba entrecortadamente, para después cerrar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y desmayarse al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de sus costados manchando así su abrigo, mis manos y la nieve a nuestro alrededor, pero lo único que podía pensar era…¡ NO ME DEJES REGRESA!

* * *

Esta historia va para mis WHALS y para Mone y Jacquie… las amo!

A mi beta y hermana gemela perdida aunque lo niegue Bettylu Pattinson de Cullen, gracias por creer en mi BABY!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personas no me pertenecen solo la trama!

Hola gracias a todas las chicas que tomaron su tiempo y leyeron el prologo se los agradezco muchísimo!

* * *

En el cuarto piso del hospital central de Chicago, un muy preocupado Edward daba vueltas en la sala de espera. Con sus manos y abrigo manchados de sangre se negaba a apartarse del lugar ni siquiera para ir a lavarse, no sabía por qué actuaba así, tenía un cumulo muy extraño de emociones en su pecho que lo hacían estar tan ansioso que lo único que tenía claro, era esa sensación abrumadora de culpa porque el disparo que le había dado a la hermosa profesora de música… con rostro y voz de ángel, a la cual no conocía, era dirigido hacia él y estaba casi seguro de saber quién era la causante de aquel desastre.

A unos metros de él estaban Jasper Hale sosteniendo en su regazo a su hijo dormido, Emmet, Rosalie y Faith Cullen esta ultima también profundamente dormida en los grandes brazos de su padre, quien junto a su esposa miraban un poco contrariados y culpablemente a Edward.

Como todos sabemos uno nunca debe alegrarse por el mal ajeno, mucho menos cuando afecta a una persona a la que estimamos mucho, como era el caso de Bella, sin embargo nunca lo habían visto comportarse de esa manera tan posesiva, fiera y preocupada por alguien más desde que ellos se marcharon. Pero aunque tomando en cuenta que esa persona acababa de recibir un disparo que iba dirigido a él, esa conducta era totalmente inusual y les daba esperanza de que el siempre solitario Edward Cullen… por fin luchara por alguien más que no fuera él mismo, que abriera su corazón y no había persona más ideal para él que la chica que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Los dos esposos sonrieron al unísono y se miraron seguros de que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, ambos estaban viendo ese rayito de esperanza, aunque fuera tenue.

—Bien traje la bebida de los dioses y muy cargado, traje algunos sobrecitos de crema, y estoy casi segura de que a Bella no le paso nada, ¡Ella no arruinaría su época favorita por nada del mundo! — Alice Hale, dentro estaba muerta de miedo pero prefería pensar positiva, la maestra de su hijo, su prima, su hermana, no la dejaría así como así, ambas tenían promesas que cumplir aun, ofreció al matrimonio Cullen unos vasos extra grandes de café, ellos lo aceptaron con una sonrisa, luego le ofreció uno a Edward y este declinó la oferta sentándose en al pasillo, exhausto.

–Oye la noche será larga y…—

—Amor ven, será mejor que te sientes un momento, y no tomes café sabes lo que pasara, y a ella no le gustara nada saber que perdiste el control en un hospital— La suave voz de Jasper interrumpió a su esposa, sabiendo que ella estaba tratando de ocultar su preocupación y desesperación, manteniendo su fachada feliz, el podía sentirlo, así que lo más sabio era tenerla cerca tranquilizándola y evitando que tomara cafeína.

—Sí creo que si….yo solo estoy ya sabes un poco…—

—Familiares de Isabella Swan Brandon. — Un doctor de aspecto mayor, con una mirada tranquila salió de la sala de observación y de inmediato fue abordado por Edward, seguido de Alice, que hacían preguntas sin cesar.

— ¿Como esta?...

— ¿Está bien verdad?...

— ¿Cuando la podremos ver?...

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? …

— ¿No fue nada grave?...

El doctor sonrió suavemente acostumbrado a estas reacciones

—Bien soy el Dr. Gerandy y si ella está bien, no se preocupen, en realidad esto es un milagro la bala solo rozo sus costillas y corto el tejido blando de la piel, unos centímetros más y….-el Dr. negó suavemente y recuperó su sonrisa ,verdaderamente esa niña tenía mucha suerte.

– En unos minutos la pasaremos a una habitación, donde podrá descansar, quizás despierte hasta mañana así que sería mejor que vayan a acostar a esos pequeños — Todos voltearon a ver a Jasper y Emmet que sostenían a sus bebes, ellos asintieron y el Dr. se despidió.

-Creo que sería mejor que le hiciéramos caso al Doc., esta nena mañana tendrá dolor de espalda de estar en esta posición mucho tiempo y si Bells despierta hasta mañana nos daría tiempo de explicarle en casa a ellos lo que sucedió –Emmet muy serio miro a su esposa y esta asintió sin mucha gana, adoraba a Bella, la conocía desde la universidad pero su niña estaría asustada y haría muchas preguntas cuando despertara, así que se acerco y tomo sus cosas en silencio.

Jasper muy pendiente de la conversación de los Cullen , se levanto y se acerco a su esposa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Emmet, Allie quizás uno de los dos debería ir a descansar con Andrew, mañana por la mañana haremos relevo y…

— ¡NO! yo me quedare aquí ustedes vayan a descansar, yo no creo poder dormir nada esta noche, así que me quedare con ella — Edward al ver que todos iban a protestar añadió haciendo gala de su muy reconocida fama de manipulador.

— Por favor, se que ella no me conoce pero es lo menos que puedo hacer, ustedes tienen a los niños y ellas estarán asustados y los necesitan ambos—

Ante estos argumentos todos guardaron silencio pensando y analizando la alocada proposición de ese prácticamente desconocido, sin embargo era lo mejor y más razonable. Asintieron, aunque todos sabían que sería difícil dormir, los niños si necesitaban su cama, después del recital, el disparo y caos que este trajo ellos se había mantenido en pie hasta hace poco menos de una hora, era injusto mantenerlos ahí, sin muchas ganas todos aceptaron que Edward se quedara y le hicieron prometer que cualquier novedad los llamaría.

Unos 30 minutos de desesperación después, una enferma que se lo comía con la mirada lo llevo a la habitación de ella, una parte de si mismo pensó que en otra ocasión no hubiera dudado en recompensarla con una mirada llena de lujuria, de esas que te hacen sentir un delicioso hormigueo en el cuerpo, pero desechó ese pensamiento para concentrarse en abrir la puerta de la habitación asignada.

La abrió lentamente y solo la tenue luz de unas lamparitas iluminaban el lugar, podía ver la silueta de la chica recostada plácidamente en la cama, algo con una manguerita que parecía gotear hasta su brazo, se acerco más hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de ella, parecía como si solo estuviera dormida. Suspiró y caminó con dificultad hasta el sofá a unos metros, dejándose caer pesadamente en el.

EPOV

—Esto de verdad paso?, de verdad toda mi mierda afectó a alguien inocente— Susurro con un nudo en la garganta y dejando salir toda la presión, preocupación, ansiedad e impotencia restregó sus rostro contra sus manos repetidamente y por ultimo termino halándose el cabello. Cuando sintió que podía verla de nuevo alzo la mirada y se quedo absorto admirando la manera tranquila en que ella dormía, no parecía sufrir, recordó al Dr. Gerandy y frunció el ceño, por ahora. También recordó su voz y su lindo aspecto, ella aunque lo había mirado con indiferencia parecía tener un halo de paz alrededor y él se encargaría de que nada la perturbara otra vez.

—Pero… ¿Que mierda estoy pensando? Estoy muy jodido, esto es solo porque me siento en deuda con ella, además nadie le dijo que se metiera— Frunció el ceño y se recostó en el sofá, halando una manta acolchada que había ahí, confundido y cansado planeando quedarse dormido, mas sus planes no dieron resultados y se quedo solo mirándola dormir. Después de intentar dormir a la fuerza, enojado consigo mismo recordó la serie de eventos desafortunados que lo trajeron a Chicago.

"_Irina estos días han sido sumamente divertidos, me has complacido muy bien y sé que yo a ti también, pero me temo que debemos seguir adelante, cada uno con su camino. Te deseo suerte. E.C."_

_Sonrió complacido, esta nota y el hermoso ramo de rosas sería suficiente para acabar el fin de semana. Ya se había aburrido de Irina Kummer y sus fantasías de princesita. Llamo a su secretaria, y le entregó la tarjeta. Ella solo asintió y le lanzo una mirada de censura como siempre lo hacía cada vez que enviaba algún presente de despedida._

_-a quien debo enviarle el ramo de flores Señor? _

_-Irina Kummer, y asegúrate de no pasarme llamadas de ella.- la chica lo miró un momento, y el sabia que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo que le decía siempre " señor no está bien ir por la vida sin echar raíces, las mujeres no son algo desechable y algún día esto puede salir mal" pero él una vez considero esa idea y lo defraudaron profundamente quitándole la venda sobre esa estúpida leyenda urbana llamada AMOR. Ángela no dijo nada y suspiro saliendo rápidamente de ahí._

3 _horas después una muy furiosa rubia entró en el edificio de Breaking Dawn C.O. , específicamente en la oficina del jefe de arquitectos, empujo a la secretaria cuando esta traó de detenerla._

—_Escúchame Eddie esto es un error nuestro amor no puede terminar así, te amo y sé que tu también. Esa estúpida perra ratón de biblioteca que tienes como secretaria me envió esto porque… ¡Esta celosa! –Diciendo eso Irina se abalanzó sobre el escritorio tratando de atraparlo y él al ser mas ágil se levanto poniendo ese mismo mueble como distancia._

— _¿Qué haces aquí y quien te crees para entrar así en mi oficina? –Miro hacia atrás y vio su secretaria asustada, ella le hizo una seña con la mano para ver si llamaba a seguridad y el asintió_

_-Vez, Tu mismo lo aceptas, ven aquí mi Eddie tengamos sexo duro en tu oficina y en donde quieras, yo te amo daría mi vida por ti. Lo nuestro es inmortal tu me haces arder — Su extraño acento y su voz chillante lo aturdían, y sobretodo estaba muy preocupado no quería que sus jefes se enteraran de esto, no era la primera que venía pero si la primera que gritaba y hacia un escándalo._

—_Escucha Irina, no existe un lo nuestro, yo no te amo, solo tuvimos una aventura de fin de semana y ya…pero lo más importante es que yo NUNCA tendría sexo contigo aquí ni en ningún otro lado…Esto termino –Ella solo ensancho los ojos y su mirada se volvió demente y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón._

— _¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! Yo te amaba desde hace mucho creí que tu también, me usaste, pero nunca te desharás de mi….Maldito–_

_Los papeles, planos y todo lo que había en mi escritorio empezó a volar, ella tomaba lo que encontrara y lo lanzaba hacia mí, cuando tomo un cúter y se acerco a mí, cuando justo en ese preciso momento los de seguridad seguidos de mis jefes los señores Vulturi entraron me sentí aliviado , la tomaron a ella y la escoltaron hacia afuera, ella gritaba mucho y sabia que esto sería el show del año, sonreí de lado, siempre era el empleado más sexy y más interesante de esta empresa._

—_Espero que esa sonrisa no se deba a un estado de shock Edward, porque tenemos una junta en 5 minutos y te quiero ahí… ¡Ahora! – El señor Aro uno de los dueños me miraba divertido, mientras yo solo podía asentir sintiendo que todos los putos colores de mi cara huían a mi bolas-_

—_Ssss-si señor enseguida voy—_

—_Bien, y también espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, aunque fue interesante no me gustó conocer tu vida sentimental de esta manera. —_

_Yo solo pude volver a asentir como estúpido y seguirlo. Ese fue solo el inicio del caos, la rubia asesina empezó a acosarme, en mi departamento, estaba en la entrada de la compañía todos los días, me enviaba flores, chocolates, piezas de lencerías usadas por ella y toda clase de cosas macabras. Estaba llegando al límite y todo explotó cuando se disfrazo y entro de nuevo esta vez entro desnuda con una navaja dispuesta a cortarme ,a una junta de personal, en la que estaban Aro, Cayo y Marco._

_Después de que los guardias volvieran a sacarla envuelta en una sabana, el señor Marco se encargo de llamar al padre de esta , Eleazar Denali era un socio de ellos y le aconsejó sutilmente un viaje para su hija ya que estaba un poco perturbada con un empleado importante para ellos y no querían problemas, Eleazar pidió disculpas apenado y prometió controlarla._

_-escucha Edward, eres un arquitecto excelente, por algo te nombramos jefe, pero este tipo de cosas no son….. Algo que quisiéramos ver en nuestra compañía, estas sometido a un contante nivel de estrés extremo con esta chica y su…. Fascinación contigo….. –Cayo Vulturi era el más despiadado de los 3 hermanos y estaba seguro que me despediría de su compañía, de la mejor oportunidad que he tenido._

—_Así que hemos decidido que Afton tome tu puesto durante 3 meses….. –el aire salió de mi cuerpo y note mi temperatura bajar velozmente, hasta que Aro decidió hablar._

—_Te iras de vacaciones donde tu hermano en Chicago, ser acosado no se toma a la ligera y tenemos un proyecto muy importante en mente y queremos que tú lo lideres, pero para eso te queremos de vuelta y en plenas condiciones.—_

_Trague en seco y asentí, dos días después estaba recorriendo el país en auto, parando cada dos días, y tratando de reflexionar un poco, decidí no volver a tener sexo en un tiempo al menos no con alguien a quien no le tenga confianza. Y casi 15 días después estoy en un hospital porque la maestra de mi sobrina recibió un disparo dirigido a mí._

—Sabes eso te pasa por ser un inepto, nadie en su sano juicio le enviaría una notita de esas a una chica que sueña con princesitas, eres más estúpido de lo que pensé…— Levante la mirada al escuchar esa voz, y de nuevo me quede sin aire al verla a ella mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa.

—Aunque esa aparición desnuda debió haber sido todo un show, ya me imagino la cara de tus jefes, es una buena reflexión esa de no tener sexo con desconocidas te evitaría muchos problemas y si estoy de acuerdo contigo estoy aquí, ¡Por tu culpa chico ardiente!— Dijo tratando de no reír sosteniendo su costado suavemente.

Me quede sin palabras un rato, ella había escuchado todo, se suponía que debía dormir hasta mañana, y en vez de eso estaba riéndose de mi desgracia.

—En realidad no me estoy riendo, hace un rato me dieron ganas de reír, pero solo el hecho de pensarlo me duele, mejor dicho me arde, y… ¡Definitivamente eres un chico que pone en ardor a los demás!—

Apreté los labios para asegurarme que ninguna traidora frase saliera ,no sabía que me pasaba pero nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado como ahora así que cuando logre articular algunas palabras, totalmente ruborizado como un estúpido nerd cuando ve una vagina por primera vez la mire y dije lo más seguro que pude.

—Es de mala educación escuchar pensamientos ajenos y sobretodo burlarse, eso debes saberlo eres una maestra de escuela! Además si tengo sexo o no es mi problema!—

— ¡Ya! claro, oye podrías ir y traerme un poco de agua, tengo sed…..y a todas estas, ¿Eres Edward no?—

Fruncí el ceño y me levante por el doctor si decir nada. Cuando regrese ella estaba en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados, el Dr. le hablo y ella los abrió lentamente, con la luz encendida podía ver cuán hermosa era, parecía delicada pero tenía una aura fuerte a su alrededor, el tiempo paso y cuando sentí las palmaditas del Doc. En mi espalda mientras se diría a la puerta y antes de salir me dijo.

—Te dejare con tu novia, ustedes querrán tener un momento a solas, hacen una hermosa pareja chicos, los felicito, vendré en la mañana Isabella—

La mire atontado, no sabía porque él había dicho eso, pero sus palabras me produjeron cosquillas en la panza, fruncí el ceño y ella estaba muy sonrojada, se veía hermosa me miro y suspiro.

—Apaga la luz quiero dormir un rato antes que vengan los demás, y por favor…¡Mantén la boca cerrada Eddie!, prometo no decir nada.

Dicho esto ella cerró los ojos, yo apague la luz y me recosté en el sofá a su lado, estaba tan cansado que me dormí de un tirón hasta que otra voz molesta me despertó.

—Chicos aquí está el desayuno, arriba tenemos muchos planes que hacer y sobretodo decidir dónde irán a pasar estos días ustedes dos! .

* * *

gracias Bettylu...baby no seas tímida! la tímida soy yo! ;)

*bien ojala que les haya agradado este capi, espero abucheos, criticas y tomatazos! jiji

*de aqui en adelante la historia irá en Epov, quise iniciarla en narrador omnisciente como manera de introducción...espero que esto no les cause alguna confusión!

* esta Bella y este Edward no se enamoran de sopetón, digamos que me me ilusiona la idea del romance de a poquito, asi que ellos irán paso a paso, como vieron son un poco... peculiares! xD

besitos! nos leemos prontito!


	3. Chapter 3

** Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama es mía**

**Gracias a mi Baby Bettylu, mi beta hermosa!**

* * *

—Chicos aquí está el desayuno, ¡Arriba! Hoy es un hermoso día.

Me desperté de un salto y me tomó unos segundos recordar donde estaba y porque estaba aquí. Volteé y a mi izquierda vi como la pequeña maestra malvada despertaba lentamente y miraba hacia delante con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola Edward, ¿Como dormiste?, Emmet te está esperando afuera para que puedas irte a cambiar, y algunos policías necios quieren entrar a entrevistarlos, les dije que no los dejaríamos pasar hasta que Bella estuviera lista para hablar y sobretodo presentable, _glamour _ ante todo.

No había reparado en la pequeña mujer de anoche, ella parloteaba sin cesar mientras dejaba una serie de bolsos llenos de cremas y ropa a los pies de _Ella_.

Era extraño pero tenía entendido que en los hospitales no dejaban pasar muchas de las cosas que ella traía, así que entrecerré los ojos mientras la veía ir y venir de un lado a otro en la habitación.

— Oye gracias por quedarte aquí anoche, eres buena compañía, pero ya puedes irte, Emmet te espera afuera, pero asegúrate de regresar tengo una serie de preguntas que hacerte, no suelo ir por la vida bloqueando disparos… — Miré sorprendido hacia la cama, _Ella _literalmente me estaba echando y probablemente mi expresión debió delatar mis pensamientos porque sonrió levemente y negó, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, la otra mujer la interrumpió.

—Podrías, solo salir ¡ YA!, tengo que ayudar a cambiar a Bella, antes de que Jazz y Rose vengan con los niños y los policías deben entrar antes que ellos! — Y por si fuera poco chasqueo los dedos frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa— Por cierto… ¡Tienes un muy buen gusto en ropa! Seremos grandes amigos ya verás.

_Si Alice Whitlock Brandon, era pequeña en estatura pero su personalidad era enorme. Tenía esa extraña cualidad que solo muy pocas personas tienen y que hace que los demás cumplan su voluntad sin dudar, además de eso nadie evitaba amarla o al menos sonreír en su presencia, así que a Edward no le quedó de otra más que asentir y salir donde su hermano, quien lo esperaba, con un sinfín de preguntas y dudas, al salir él suspiro y lo siguió hasta los baños donde, mientras se cambiaba ambos guardaron silencio. Pero cuando él salió Emmet no pudo seguir callado y por fin hizo la pregunta que tanto lo atormentó la noche pasada y durante los últimos 2 días._

—Edward, hermano sabes que yo no me meto en tus asuntos ni decisiones, me alegra que regresaras a nosotros, tu familia. Pero podrías por favor decirme ¿Quién fue quien disparó?, estoy muy preocupado… estamos muy preocupados — Miré a Emmet de soslayo y suspiré, sabía que él tenía razón, cuando me marche de aquí hace 10 años no había regresado ni una sola vez, y ellos solían ir a visitarme de vez en cuando, respiré profundo y lo miré de frente listo para contarle el por qué de mi obligado regreso.

—Primero que todo quiero disculparme. En cuanto esté seguro de que la maestra de Faith está bien, me iré de aquí y no causaré más problemas, te lo aseguro….yo… esto es mi culpa, una mujer me está acosando y no sé cómo demonios me encontró, esto es una locura, esto no debería haber terminado así yo…

—Shh ven mejor vamos a la cafetería quiero los detalles de esto y tengo hambre, mis chicas estaban tan emocionadas por venir a ver a Bella que no me dio tiempo de comer bien— Asentí levemente y lo seguí.

No me sorprendió en lo absoluto no ver ni rastro de malicia en mi hermano, y me sentí tan miserable y cobarde por poner distancia entre nosotros, era mi única familia. Durante la noche reflexioné sobre lo que paso, como mi inmadurez afecto a alguien inocente y estuvo a punto de acabar con mi propia vida. Una vida exitosa profesionalmente pero tan vacía… Frené en seco mis pensamientos, esto me recordaba lo que yo quería olvidar, lo que luché por enterrar junto a ellos y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a cambiar. Pero una molesta vocecita en los más profundo de mi me susurró _por ahora_.

Ignoré mis caóticos pensamientos y me centré en ser sincero con Emmet, le conté con detalles lo que sucedió con Irina, su constante acoso y la extraña conversación con la sexy maestra de mi sobrina. Él me dio una ligera mirada de reprobación pero no dijo nada, sonrió levemente y me dio su apoyo, como siempre lo hacía, sin preguntar ni juzgar…

—Escucha los niños estuvieron en la línea de fuego anoche, y una vez que hables con los policías, ellos te dirán lo mismo que nosotros, debes estar en un lugar seguro mientras esa loca este suelta, si esta tan obsesionada por ti, Bella también corre peligro.

Lo mire atontado, ¡Tenía razón! y no había pensado en la posible reacción de la desquiciada Irina al ver como _Bella _se interpuso al disparo, el peligro no había terminado. Emmet se levantó y yo lo seguí en silencio, él sabía que me había dado algo en que pensar.

Los policías me esperaban fuera de la habitación para que les diera mi declaración. Sonreí a mi hermano y él me miro preocupado un momento antes de seguir por el pasillo. Suspire y voltee a ver a los policías.

—Verán necesito de su ayuda, una mujer desquiciada me sigue y como vieron es capaz de todo…

Cuando terminé, entré en la habitación el bullicio se escuchaba desde afuera y un suave aroma a rosas me envolvió, todo estaba lleno de rosas azules, globos de diferentes formas y de igual color estaban por doquier. Emm y Rose , el esposo de la pequeña mandona y esta estaban sentados en los sofás, los niños, Faith y el niño rubio leían un cuento sentados a un lado de la cama junto a _Ella._

Había algo especial en la escena todos sentados charlando animadamente, parecía una fiesta y los niños no parecían molestarla en lo absoluto. Fije mi atención en mi salvadora y tenía una especie de kimono azul profundo que contrastaba con su piel blanca, su cabello y ojos marrones y el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía deliciosa, sonreí si poder evitarlo; me daban unas ganas de tirármele encima y hacer que se sonrojara en otros lugares más específicos…

—Edward porque te quedas parado como bobo mirando los _niños_ ven acá te estábamos esperando hay algunas cositas que tenemos que planear…

La voz de mi cuñada me sacó de mi poco respetuosa fantasía con la sexy profesora, quien ahora se reía junto a los niños y todos los demás de mí. Los mire mal y camine hacia ellos quedándome de pie junto a la ventana y todos se quedaron en silencio, a excepción de los enanos y la profesora.

—Escucha no necesitamos que nos cuentes tu vida privada, solo queremos saber que tienes pensado hacer, no podemos correr riesgos con tu acosadora asesina, están los niños de por medio… — El hombre rubio habló y mientras lo hacia el tono de su voz era totalmente pasivo, tan pasivo como se vuelve el mar antes de un tsunami.

-Bien…yo eh…. Creo que me quedare aquí un tiempo, no se preocupen me iré a un hotel al otro lado de la ciudad y podría no visi…

— Tío Ed… ¿Te volverás a marchar?, yo quiero que pases navidad con nosotros. — Miré a Faith quien estaba atenta a mi respuesta, eche un vistazo a los demás y también me miraban con curiosidad.

No sabía que decir, no estaba preparado para regresar al típico hogar feliz, y si había accedido a ir a ese recital era porque Emmet me trajo del aeropuerto y me quede en su casa ese día.

—Faith cariño, tu tío se quedara para navidad, está de vacaciones y tú serás una buena niña y ¿Te portaras bien con él verdad?

— ¡Claro que si Bella! Viste Matt, mi tío se quedara, ¡él es el mejor patinando mi papi me lo dijo y él nos llevara a la pista en la ciudad!— él mini rubio asintió emocionado y _Ella_ acaricio sus mejillas.

Un jadeo colectivo se escucho después de unos segundos de shock, no podía creer que esa chica hubiera decidido por mí de esa manera. Decidí corregir lo que dijo pero me arrepentí al ver la manera en que mi hermano y sobrina me miraban, esperanzados. Mas los demás lo hacían con una mezcla de incredulidad retadora como Rosalie y con una abierta curiosidad Alice y su esposo.

—Yo… este... Sí, me quedare un tiempo, pero no sé si tu papá y mama querrán que me quede con ustedes. — Emmet suspiro aliviado y asintió hacia mí, pude ver la felicidad reflejada en su cara.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te podrás quedar Edward? ¿Hasta navidad? — La voz suave de mi cuñada me trajo a la realidad, ella sabía que si no soportaba estar hasta navidad con ellos, Emm y Faith saldrían lastimados, ellos me amaban y yo a ellos pero no había podido derribar la pared que construí en mi corazón, cuando ellos se fueron.

Solo logre asentir y miré con una sonrisa hacia la cama y sus ocupantes, ganándome un sonoro gritito, una sonrisa tímida y una mirada curiosa.

—Bien, ahora que sabemos que te quedaras, no nos hemos presentamos correctamente. Yo soy Alice Whitlock Brandon, este es mi esposo Jasper y ese otro precioso rubio de la cama es mi hijo Mathew—

La pequeña mujer salvo el momento incómodo con su siempre divertida manera extraña y rápida de hablar. Asentí con una sonrisa esperando que fuera necesario, pero ella se acerco y me abrazo, era un abrazo cálido, familiar y me llego muy profundo dejándome sin aire, pero rápido como llego se fue y siendo reemplazada por un apretón de manos, tranquilo.

—Hola soy Jasper, y si estarás una temporada de aquí debes saber que ella SIEMPRE es así. — él rubio transmitía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, contrastando a la alegría y entusiasmo de su esposa.

—Si ya lo he notado— Y una sonrisa divertida se me escapo. Mire a mi alrededor todos habían vuelto a sus conversaciones y me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, hasta que el doctor de la otra noche llego.

—Buenos días jóvenes, ¡Vaya pero que gran decoración!, ¿Como amaneciste niña? — él se acercó a la cama y Faith sin perder tiempo dijo.

—Bien ¿Y usted señor doctor? ¿Viene a vacunar a Bella?— Todos reímos al escucharla, tenía una expresión preocupada en su pequeño rostro.

—Oh no pequeña, solo vengo a revisar que su pequeña herida este bien, y que no le duela. Si se porta bien podrá ir a casa pronto.

Esa declaración fue recibida con grandes sonrisas por parte de los niños y adultos, Rose y Alice tomaron en brazos sus hijos y todos salimos para dar privacidad. Después de unos momentos el Dr. Gerandy salió y nos informó que la bala solo había rozado su piel, así que probablemente le daría de alta mañana.

El grupo volvió a entrar para celebrar y yo me quede parado ahí, respirando profundo aliviado, no sabía porque pero me llenaba de paz saber que no fue nada grave y _Bella _podría estar en su casa mañana.

—Sabes muchacho eres un chico con suerte, ya sé que ella no es tu novia— Lo miré sorprendido, y recordé cuando anoche llego y confundió la situación. — Hable con los policías y ellos me explicaron todo, realmente tienes suerte, esa chica que está ahí adentro es un milagro, no lo dejes marchar, lucha por ella.

El doctor Corazón me dio una palmadita y se marcho a ver otros pacientes dejándome confundido un momento, después suspire y me senté en el pasillo a revisar mis mensajes en el iphone.

1 Lauren… Una lengua mortal.

1 Una tal María…Ni la recuerdo.

2 Sophie… Esos dientes son un peligro.

1 Afton, que se joda, está en mi lugar el vera como se las arregla.

1 Aro… ¡Mierda! se entero de lo que paso.

4 Eleazar Denali… tenía que hablar con el de su loca asesina hija.

Los llamaría mañana

—Edward despierta ya nos vamos, Bells quiere descansar un momento, vendremos por ella mañana, pero antes quiere hablar contigo un momento a solas

Desperté sobresaltado, no sabía en qué momento me había quedado dormido sentado viendo por la ventana de un lujoso hospital, pensando en mi vida, y en lo que soy ahora…Mire a Emmet que sostenía a Faith dormida, a unos metros de nosotros todos los demás lo esperaban que yo entrara. Y solo Alice como lo había estado haciendo en estas últimas horas me trajo a la realidad.

—Sabes, no sé cómo te quedaste dormido ahí, pero… ¡Dios debes tener un dolor de espalda horrible! Ve a hablar con Bella, te esperamos en el aparcamiento.

Asentí y camine rápidamente hacia la habitación de _Ella, _y efectivamente me está esperando, con un libro en sus manos. Me miró y sonrió suavemente.

—Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Lo sé, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, es una larga historia, no me conoces de nada y te debo la vida. Es comprensible que quieras saber quién te disparo, aunque sé que Emmet les dio una versión corta…— Trague en seco, no podía seguir, me era difícil hablar de mi vida con alguien extraño, que no me conocía y tampoco conocía. Ella asintió y pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Me imagino, yo tampoco me sentiría bien estando en tu lugar, no quiero que me cuentes tu vida entera… solo quiero saber quien disparo, sé que fue una mujer y por lo que escuché a los policías, puede volver…

—Si fue una mujer y puede volver, pero no te preocupes creo saber cómo encontrarla pronto. Si gustas podemos empezar a aclarar las cosas ahora.

—No, este no es el lugar, ahora estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Soy una chica con suerte, solo fue un pequeño raspón — Vi como se tocaba el costado delicadamente y sonreía— Mañana por la mañana me dan de alta, y le dije a los chicos que me quedaría en mi casa, ¿Podrías pasarte por ahí en la tarde?

Esa propuesta me sorprendió mucho, estaba casi seguro que ella querría dejar de verme, después de todo por mi culpa casi muere.

—Está bien, ¿Tu casa está cerca de la mi hermano verdad?

—Así es, todos vivimos en el mismo vecindario, por cierto soy Isabella Swan Brandon, pero todos me llaman Bella, y estoy casi segura de que nos veremos a diario— _Ella _, a la que por fin podía llamar por su nombre extendió su mano delicada y musical hacia mí, sin dudar di un paso adelante y la tomé.

—Edward Cullen, pero al parecer Faith se me adelanto — Sonrió asintiendo varias veces, pero un bostezó salió de sus labios rosas y de apariencia suave, se sonrojo de inmediato y yo sin querer sonreí.

—Disculpa, no sé que me han dado pero tengo mucho sueño, ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Claro, hasta mañana, ¿Estás segura de quedarte aquí sola?

—Sip, no te preocupes, chico ardiente…— Yo solo pude reír y negar mientras salía hacia el aparcamiento donde estaba seguro de encontrar a los demás.

Viajando en el asiento trasero de una SUV negra, por el centro de Chicago. Con una pequeña capa de aguanieve cubriendo las aceras, muchas sensaciones de una vida pasada, una donde fui feliz vinieron a mí, y sorprendentemente no me ahogaron, había algo que mantenía alejado mis demonios, y eso era la posibilidad de hablar con _Bella _mañana. No sabía porque pero sonreí, y en ese momento una manita tomo la mía

—Tío Edd, ahora que te quedaras con nosotros ¿Me llevaras a pasear al parque y a la feria? Y también a Matt y a Bella, ella es la mejor maestra y canta como las hadas.

Faith, adormilada me miraba entre sus azules ojitos, la idea de que la llevara a pasear la llenaba de felicidad y no podía negarle nada, ella y su padre eran lo más valioso para mí. Asentí y acaricie su mejilla, ella sonrió y se quedo dormida.

—Me sorprendes Edward, esta será una gran e interesante navidad…como lo dijo la enana

Rose también sonreía, aunque ella y yo no fuéramos los mejores amigos, nos llevábamos bien, ambos amábamos a las mismas personas y también tratábamos de protegerlos. Aunque el enemigo fuera yo.

— ¡Oh si! La enana no se equivoca, y dijo que estarías en la fiesta de mañana en casa de Bells

— ¿Por cierto que te dijo? — Emm me miraba curioso por el retrovisor y encogí los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Mañana hablaremos, en la tarde…ella estaba cansada.

Eso pareció bastar y seguimos en silencio hasta la casa, una bonita casa en un bonito y calmado vecindario cerca del centro.

El día de mañana prometía ser interesante, tenía que hablar con Eleazar, con Aro y con Bella. Además de la supuesta fiesta que planeaban para ella. Tenía que conseguir un regalo adecuado y esta vez no tenia ayuda. Tendría que hacerlo solo.

* * *

_Hola chicas como estan! espero no haber demorado tanto y que este capitulo se haya sido de su agrado. _

_Esta fue la transición de ellos hacia el romance... no haré un gran drama pero tampoco una trama sin sentido, iremos conociendo más sobre sus vidas en los que siguen! _

*Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado rrs: Marasca, Ely Cullen M, Leonesa, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Roxcio, Lady Stewart, stefanny93, nana cullen...si me faltó alguna díganme!... y todas las hermosas nenas que me han agregado a sus alertas!


	4. Chapter 4

** Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer pero la trama sale directamente de mi cabecita! **

Beta: Bettylu Pattinson (te amo nena!) , FFAD. || www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

_10 años antes_

"—_No tienes que irte, quédate aquí, con lo que ellos nos dejaron podemos salir adelante y estaremos bien, lo sé…_

_—Escucha, esta beca es mi sueño, estaré en una de las mejores universidades en el país, me especializare en aquello que quiero y seré quien quiero ser, ¿Que parte de eso no entiendes?_

_—Eso lo entiendo, sé que es tu sueño pero… ¡Estás huyendo de nosotros, tu familia!, esto no está bien, vamos…pero soy tu hermano y te apoyaré siempre, sé que regresaras, a tu tiempo lo harás._

_Después de eso los dos hermanos se fundieron en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, de esos que te dan un poco de paz en momentos de tribulación, de esos que solo alguien que amas desde el fondo de tu alma puede darte._

_Momentos después un chico triste por perder a sus padres y dejar a su hermano solo, tomo un avión a New York y no volvió a Chicago más que por un par de días una vez al año. Hasta ahora…_

— Emmet hazme el favor de comer decente, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no tomes la comida con las manos, y tu Faith no imites a tu papi, el es un niño pequeño a veces.

— Si mami, solo déjame probar los hotcakes, solo un poquito y ya ¿Por favor?

— ¡Rosie no seas mala una probadita ya terminamos lo que teníamos aquí!

El sonido de cacerolas chocando, risas, el olor a café, huevos y hotcakes recién hecho, llegó hasta a mi desde abajo, sonreí y bajé a prisa, esta sensación de casi estar en casa, era placentera y solo la lograba cuando Emm, Rose y Faith estaban cerca de mí.

Cuando llegué a la cocina un plato lleno de huevos tocino y frutas estaba esperándome, mi hermano y mi sobrina me miraban con una enorme sonrisa, la cual no puede evitar en devolverles.

¡Tío! ¡Estás aquí aun!, me encanta que te quedes con nosotros, hoy Bella va a salir del hospital y le tenemos que recoger y… ¡Alice hará una fiesta! Tú iras ¿verdad?

Miré curioso como Rose ponía lo que parecía ser la segunda tanda de comida en el plato de Emm, ella solo me lanzó una mirada divertida y enarcó una ceja esperando que contestara la pregunta de su hija, suspiré y fruncí el ceño un poco al recordar el apretado día que tendría.

— No puedo ir con ustedes al hospital, pequeña, tengo que arreglar unas cosas con la policía y con mi jefe.

Faith asintió de manera muy seria para su edad — ¿Vas a atrapar a la mujer que lastimo a Bella verdad?, Matt dice que la pondrán en la cárcel y no volverá a molestar.

Asentí, no muy seguro de poder localizar a Irina antes de que ella atacara de nuevo — claro princesa.

Después del delicioso desayuno, le comenté a Emmett mis planes para hoy y quedamos en que él me llevaría a casa de la profesora en la tarde para la dichosa fiesta. Luego de eso se fueron y pude tener un momento a solas.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tomé mi celular y marqué. Me quedé mirando por la ventana la casita de juegos de mi sobrina mientras escuchaba los timbrazos.

— ¿Bueno?

— Señor Aro, soy yo Edward

— Oh muchacho, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí señor, estoy bien. Lamento no haber hablado con usted ayer….todo fue tan rápido que no pude...

— Lo sé, y lo entiendo, ahora cuéntame que sucedió…

—Fue Irina Denali señor, quiso dispararme, Bella la vio y me empujó bloqueando la bala con su cuerpo.

Aro guardo silencio un momento y luego dijo con voz neutra.

—Escucha chico, hablaré con Denali, él ha estado preocupado por su hija- se escucho un suspiro y una pausa- se les escapó y al parecer no es una persona normal…

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Ella… Tiene tendencias obsesivas desde pequeña, no te preocupes te ayudaré la encontraremos antes de que cometa otra locura. Por el momento preocúpate por cuidar de tu ángel de la suerte, no todos tenemos la suerte de encontrarlo.

No supe que responder más que un "Claro señor", causando que el muy cabron se riera de mi, se despidió no sin antes decirme que hablara con Denali, como si fuera a olvidar que su hija casi me mata.

Eleazar era un tipo tranquilo, lo sabía porque ya había trabajado en un proyecto de la compañía para él. Estaba profundamente apenado y avergonzado por lo sucedido y estaba a punto de venir a buscar a Irina, al parecer ya tenía una idea de donde estaba.

Luego de hablar por teléfono con una y otra persona casi por 2 horas, decidí salir a caminar, tomar aire y comprar algo para Bella, aunque para eso necesitaría a mi hermano.

Sonreí al recordar la audaz lengua de la señorita Profesora y le envié un mensaje a Emm para vernos y que me ayudara conseguir algo especial para ella.

Aro tenía razón, ella era algo así como mi amuleto de buena suerte, me salvó de una muerte casi segura y logró que venciera mi indecisión para quedarme en casa durante mi vacaciones forzadas.

Después de unos minutos sali a caminar por la cuadra para tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensar claramente, observe algunas casas y tenía que reconocer que Forest Glen* tenía su encanto, la mayoría de casas tenían amplios jardines, chimeneas y muchos árboles por doquier. Nada parecido al centro de la ciudad que estaba muy cerca de ahí.

Respiré profundamente y pensé una vez mas lo rápido que puede cambiar la vida en un segundo. Lo mucho que me había perdido, lo que había obtenido a cambio.

Me senté en una banca y escuchando unos niños jugar en un jardín cercano, por primera vez en mucho tiempo solo me dediqué a escuchar los sonidos de mí alrededor, trayendo consigo nostálgicos recuerdos de mi familia.

Los señores Vulturi eran muy amables conmigo pero aun así no eran MI familia. Recordé a _Bella _y las posibilidades que su acción inesperada me brindó. Suspiré una vez más y decidí dejar de pensar tanto en mis acciones y dejarme llevar. Al menos por el tiempo que estuviera aquí.

— No había visto en ti esa expresión en mucho tiempo y eso me da esperanza.

Abrí los ojos, los cuales no sabía que había cerrado. Emmet estaba frente a mí sonriendo, y rio a carcajadas al ver mi asombro.

— Llegué a casa y no te vi, tus cosas estaban en la habitación y tu celular también, así que pensé que tal vez saliste a caminar.

Asentí y me levanté — ¿Qué hora es?

—Es casi medio día, vamos al Loop, tengo mucha hambre y ahí puedes buscar lo que quieras.

Lo seguí en silencio, sorprendido al saber que había pasado casi dos horas sentado ahí. Lo deje pasar y solo me deje llevar.

The Loop**, era la zona urbana comercial por excelencia, y solo esta a media hora en auto. Una vez ahí y después de que Emm se tragara una impresionante cantidad de comida chatarra, fuimos a un par de tiendas.

— ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a _Ella? — _Soné un poco casual, pero de verdad tenía muchas ganas de impresionarla con mi regalo, que notara que me tomé el tiempo y tratar de borrar la mala impresión que de seguro tenia de mí después de mi monólogo la noche anterior.

—Bueno, ella es músico, algo relacionado con la música, daaaah!

— Hazme el favor de dejar de hacerte el gracioso, sabes que me refiero a sus gustos…su forma de ser… ¡No quiero pisar terreno desconocido!

— Y porque te interesa tanto agradarle a Bella, sabes me sorprendes, creí que aunque ella te hubiera salvado no te interesarías tanto…

_Touche, _él era observador y sabía que esta no era mi comportamiento usual, así que solo me fui por la tangente.

—Solo dime algunos detalles de ella, quiero agradecerle su gesto, le debo mi vida.

Emmet solo me miró divertido un segundo y asintió no muy convencido. — Ella adora el color azul, su piano, las cosas viejas, las historias de lord y ladies, le gusta tomar muchas fotografías pero detesta que le tomen… ¡Alice siempre le toma algunas cuando ella esta desprevenida!

Al parecer la Profesora sexy, era una persona amante de lo antiguo, me recordó a mi madre y su afición por las cosas con historia. Miré alrededor y no vi nada interesante.

— Sigamos caminando debe haber un lugar como el que necesito por aquí.

— ¿Qué quieres comprarle? , Unos chocolates y un conejo orejón que diga, gracias por bloquear el disparo, estaría bien. Aunque no sé si a Bells le gusten los conejos orejones, ooh… ¡Cerca de acá hay un lugar donde hacen el mejor conejo asado del mundo!

Cerré los ojos un instante y suspiré, él no lo hacía adrede, solo era su forma de ser. - ….

—¿Hay algún Hallmark por aquí? Y no iremos por más comida, ya es tarde y debemos regresar a tiempo.

Caminamos una media hora, habías muchas tiendas y entramos a un par donde a las staff solo les falto desnudarse para atraer nuestra atención. Después de un rato Emmet decidió ir por el auto y yo lo espere en la cuadra siguiente.

Estaba comenzando noviembre y los vientos helados de Chicago me hicieron estremecer, voltee y de casualidad vi una pequeña tienda de antigüedades.

Me pareció conocido, mas no sabía por qué. Sin dudar entre y una amable anciana me sonrió detrás del mostrador.

Habían muchas cosas interesantes, en un lado había una pared llena de vestidos y toda clase de roca de época, en otra parte un mueble con cristalería, maquinas de escribir, algunos instrumentos, fotos, cuadernos y en el rincón más alejado un mesita con adornada con unas rosas viejas había un collar.

Era una flor de 5 pétalos azul claro rodeada de 5 hojas verde pálido, en el centro una serie de diminutas perlas la adornaban. Al dorso había una plaquita con una inscripción " Together in Paris". Era perfecto para _Ella,_ podía imaginarla usándolo.

—Es un hermoso collar, las perlas son verdaderas y está hecho del cristal más fino. Será un hermoso regalo joven. — la anciana me miraba expectante, miré el collar una vez mas y decidí solo dejarme llevar.

La señora me sonrió una vez más y sacó una delicada bolsita con unos listones azul, poniendo el collar ahí. Le pasé mi tarjeta divertido de ante la yuxtaposición entre lo antiguo y su servicio de tarjeta de crédito, le agradecí y ella solo volvió a sonreír.

Salí rápidamente y vi como Emmet aparcaba en la acera en ese momento, subí al auto y el miro interrogante, sonreí de vuelta imitando a la anciana, haciendo que quedara perplejo.

Al llegar a Forest Glen, noté que íbamos a su casa y ya eran más de las 3 pm.

— ¿Qué no íbamos a casa de Bella?

— Sip, pero su casa está a dos cuadras de la nuestra, de hecho muy cerca de donde te encontré en la mañana, así que vamos caminando.

— Ooh bien… -una oleada de nervios e inseguridad que no tenía desde el colegio me embargo y no supe cómo manejarla, afortunadamente mi hermano no lo noto. Así que al llegar dejamos el auto y empezamos a caminar.

—Sabes, no quiero que te sorprendas, no es una fiesta común y corriente algunos de los alumnos de Bella estarán ahí, es mas no creo que sea una fiesta, el doctor dijo que no era recomendable.

Eso capto mi atención, ¿Alumnos? ¿Niños? , eso no ayudaría a mi estado de nervios, justo antes de poder preguntar habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Era una casa no muy grande, de dos pisos, estilo art deco, con un desnivel para el garaje y al igual que la mayoría en este barrio tenía una jardín delantero y trasero. Emm se adelanto y toco la puerta.

Se escuchaba muchas risas y música. Una mujer que no conocía abrió la puerta y saludo a mi hermano. Un grupo de no más de 6 mujeres sentadas en lo que parecía un muy elegante y pequeño salón del té con algunos niños en el suelo reían y hablaban animadamente.

Reconocí "Northen lights" sonando de fondo, Ángela solía ponerla en la oficina y secretamente la tenía en mi teléfono y si tu me lo preguntas yo lo negare hasta la muerte.

—¡Hey como va todo Edward!, pensamos que ya no vendrían! El Doc. no me dejo hacer una fiesta como se debe!— Alice la pequeña duende me abrazó efusivamente y luego fue a recoger algunos vasos un poco molesta, el resto de señoras rieron divertidas y yo no sabía que hacer. Me senti totalmente fuera de base, este no era mi ambiente y estaba tan fuera de lugar.

Una mano tocó suavemente mi espalda y voltee. El aire salió de mi pecho con fuerza, era _mi ángel de la suerte_ que me sonrió cálidamente, se veía un poco pálida, pero hermosa. Vestía pantalones azules ajustados, un abrigo gris holgado que decía LONDON en grande, un gorrito azul oscuro y tenis.

— Los chicos están en la sala de tv, ¡ve con ellos!, es la habitación de al lado, la puerta está abierta Gracias por venir ¡_Chico Ardiente!_

¡De nada _Profesora, _y muchas gracias por la informacion no encajo con las damas…! — me gané una risa muy bajita y pausada, mas el momento se perdió cuando algunos mocosos se acercaron a ella y le llevaron donde las mujeres.

Suspiré, y metí la mano en mi bolsillo, donde la bolsita esperaba, pero no, no era el momento.

Fui donde los demás y efectivamente una habitación con una gran pantalla plana equipada con home theather, un enorme sofá, una mesita con algunas cervezas. Emmet, Jasper y 2 hombres más estaban viendo un partido de basket.

—Hey Edward, te presento a Mike Newton y Peter Chambers, ellos son profesores en el colegio de los niños. — Asentí y les di la mano, notando como el primero me miraba con recelo, pero lo ignore.

Pasamos cerca de una hora vendo tv, tomando cerveza, escuchando chistes de Emm, Bella iba y venía entre el salón del té y el nuestro. Ella parecía muy feliz, aunque caminaba despacio y evitaba reír mucho, mientras pasaba la tarde se veía más y más cansada.

Paulatinamente las invitados se fueron retirando una a una con sus respectivos hijos, los cuales me entere eran vecinos que también eran alumnos de ella. Peter se marcho con su esposa Chelsea, y el tal Mike, se despidió muy cariñosamente de _Mi ángel, _lo cual me molesto sobremanera, pero también lo ignore.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y me sorprendí al notar que había pasado una tarde amena, con los amigos de mi hermano. Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan relajado y la sensación me gustaba.

— Oye tío ya nos vamos, esta noche Matt y sus papis se quedaran a dormir con Bella, mañana nos toca a nosotros— Faith me miraba molesta, al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con el orden, reí y me puse a su altura, acaricie su suave mejilla y ella bostezo.

— Creo que esta beba está a punto de quedarse dormida de pie — Rose llego y tomo a su hija en brazos y me miro agradecida. — Emm me dijo que te quedarás, eso lo tiene feliz, a él y a Faith, gracias.

No me dio tiempo de replicarle porque los demás estaban en la sala. Ya nos marchábamos y no pude darle mi obsequio. Jasper me miraba curioso, como si pudiera sentir mi desesperación.

—Allie, Matt y yo debemos ir a casa por algunas cosas, podrías quedarte con Bella un instante, vivimos a unas casas de aquí.

Todos me miraron de repente y yo solo asentí. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella.

—Bien hermano si no sabes cómo llegar a casa, solo llámame y vendré por ti.

Era extraño, como si todos quisieran dejarnos solos. Y en un instante se esfumaron dejándonos a _Ella _ y a mi parados en la sala.

—Bien… es una tontería eso de hacerme guardia como si fuera una niña, ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

La miré divertido un instante y me pareció la mujer más valiente que había conocido, y definitivamente tenía mucho que agradecerle.

—Claro…un umm una soda…

Ella fue hacia la cocina yo la seguí. La casa era muy acogedora, y había un par de fotos de Bella con sus amigos, Jasper, Alice, algunos chicos más y Emmet y Rose. La cocina tenía una pequeña isla de desayunador con un par de sillas altas, asi que me senté ahí.

— Toma. Bien, ahora ¿Me explicaras que sucedió con esa chica y si ya la atraparon?

Suspiré y tomé la soda — bueno ya sabes mejor que nadie la historia, me escuchaste en el hospital ¿no?

Ella sonrió y asintió, tomando un sorbo de su botella con agua.

—En la mañana hablé con el padre de Irina y tengo la certeza de que la atraparan en los próximos días, por el momento estás segura te juro.- y sin pensarlo deslicé mi mano por la mesa y toque la suya. — Te prometo que no dejaré que ella te lastimé una vez más.

Pude ver una ligera duda en sus ojos, pero fue sustituida al instante por una cálida expresión, que ilumino tenuemente mi oscuro corazón, recordé mi obsequio y retiré la mano.

—Traje algo para ti, es un pequeño presente, te debo la vida y nunca podre pagarte, pero lo vi y quise dártelo — Saqué la bolsita y se la entregué.

—No tenías que molestarte, te dije que no lo hice conscientemente, solo te empuje y OH! — Me sobresalto su gritito, ella tenía el collar en sus manos y lo miraba atentamente.

—No…. No puede ser….. "Together in Paris"...

Apretó la pequeña flor contra su pecho y dos enormes lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? Si no te gusta lo puedo cambiar por otra cosa. - DEMONIOS! debi llamar a Angela o decirle a Rose!.

— ¡No! Es… es … más hermosa de lo que pensé… ¡espera aquí un momento! ¡Por favor no te vayas! — y salió corriendo hacia arriba, me preocupo que corriera, no debía hacerlo y podía caerse, pero no me anime a seguirla.

Cuando regreso a los poco minutos traía una cajita en sus manos, y la puso en la mesa.

Era una especie de cofrecito ovalado, era dorado con azul y pequeñas perlas adornaban sus costados, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención era unas flores idénticas al collar que tenia a los costados y en la tapita. La misma flor.

—Es… muy bonito… — La miré perplejo y ella sonrió, abriéndolo, y una pareja de muñequitos salió y empezó a dar vueltas al son de una suave música. Era una caja de música.

—Mis padres me la dieron cuando tenía 10 años, me dijeron que algún día encontraría la llave de la cajita, que ella vendría a mí. Es una réplica de la cajita de Anastasia Romanov, como en la película.

Dicho eso ella volteo la cajita y coloco el collar en la tapa justo encima de la flor que lo adornaba, calzo perfectamente y yo solo pude mirar asombrado manera en que encajaban.

— ¡Gracias! — Ella sollozo más fuerte y no sé quien dio el paso siguiente pero cuando note estábamos fundidos en un abrazo, que irradio otro rayito de luz en mi interior.

— ¿Porque abrazas a Bella?

— ¡No lo sé pero se ven lindos!

Nos separamos de inmediato al notar a Alice y su hijo al que era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar, ellos nos miraban, en especial la pequeña mujer arruina momentos, ella vio la caja de música y el collar, miro a una muy sonrojada Bella de manera curiosa.

—Bueno, yo me voy, regresare mañana a ver como sigues, ¡Buenas noches!

Buenas noches, y gracias, es hermoso… - Bella se limpio la cara y me regalo una enorme sonrisa que no pude evitar corresponder. Cuando salí Jasper me esperaba en el jardín con un semblante muy serio.

—Escucha no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que nos veamos mañana, pasare por ti a las 10. ! Tu acosadora estuvo anoche en el hospital, debemos atraparla cuanto antes!

Toda la paz que había conseguido en el día se esfumo de un solo, Irina no se había marchado y había estado cerca de _mi ángel de la suerte _, no podía permitir que la lastimara de nuevo por mi culpa tenía que marcharme cuanto antes . Asentí con seguridad y Jasper me lanzo una mirada que no supe comprender.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad no la desaproveches… — Y se metió a casa de Bella dejándome tenso y confundido.

Camine como zombi hasta la casa de mi hermano, ideando una y mil maneras de protegerla a _Ella_

Tenía que hacer lo que fuera por protegerla.

* * *

Hola chicas!...lamento el retraso... problemas con FF!

bien muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejan rrs y a las que me agregan a sus alertas, este capi es para todas ustedes...para todo el que lea esta capitulo.

*Forest Glen: Una comunidad de cerca de 550 residencias en el lado noroeste de la ciudad de Chicago se refieren a menudo como "más fino de la Comunidad de Chicago". Es uno de los barrios más antiguos de Chicago.

**The Loop: es una zona comercial en el centro de Chicago. Es la sede del gobierno de Chicago y Cook Country, así como también una zona de teatros y shoppings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo beteado por Bettylu Pattinson ||Beta FFAD ****www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

gracias por apoyarme siempre...Baby tu eres fireworks, no lo dudes nunca.

* * *

Ella está en peligro…Isabella, quiero protegerla de todo y todos.

Él confía en mí… Emmet, confía en mí y lo extraño.

Ella me ama… Faith, no quiero defraudarla, yo le hice una promesa.

Ella me apoya… Rosalie a su modo trata de ayudarme y apoyarme.

Ella me persigue…Irina, necesito deshacerme cuanto antes de esta demente.

Ellos me acogieron… Alice, Jasper, me dieron su amistad sin casi conocerme.

Ellas son mi pasado…y no volveré a ese lugar, aprendí mi lección.

Ellos...a ellos los amé y los sigo amando… Carlisle & Esme y les debo una disculpa.

Yo estoy sintiendo que algo en mi está cambiando y tengo miedo de afrontar a esta nueva persona en la que me estoy convirtiendo.

Gran parte de este cambio se lo debo a Irina, si ella no me hubiera acechado, no tendría vacaciones forzadas, si ella no hubiera disparado no tendría que deberle la vida a la profesora de música de mi sobrina, que por cierto es muy buena y la cual no quiere salir de mi mente.

Esa profesorcita que tiene una carita y una voz de ángel me está haciendo sentir y desear cosas que no reconozco y ¡¿Por Dios a quien le gusta estar pisando territorio desconocido y por si fuera poco minado?

¡Rayos! Hay cosas más importantes ahora. Como el hecho de que la señorita Denali tuvo la grandiosa idea de aparecerse por el hospital donde estaba Isabella y no puedo permitir que nadie más salga herido por mí culpa, en especial _Ella._

No me iré, no aun, prometí quedarme hasta Navidad y lo hare, aunque anoche esa opción…escapar, era la mejor salida hoy no estoy seguro que lo sea. Yo no voy a huir…no esta vez.

–Sabes que esa expresión tan decidida me da miedo, parece como si te prepararas mentalmente para un asesinato o como si tuvieras unas ganas incontrolables de ir a hacer…ya sabes… Y no te da tiempo de levantarte porque si no te haces en los pantalones.–

Sacudí la cabeza y mire sorprendido a mi hermano, quien estaba parado frente a mí, con una taza de café mirándome divertido con una enorme y estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Y como si fuera poco diciendo no se qué cosas acerca de hacerse en los pantalones.

–Pero que dem…

–No tío, no digas eso, yo no puedo decir palabrotas y mi mami dice que nadie debe decirlas, aunque mi papi a veces las dice y tiene que poner un dólar en el tazón del marinero.

Aun con la boca abierta y una maldición a medias voltee y mi sobrina con una pijama rosa me sonreía señalando un tarro transparente a la mitad de billetes de $1.

–Pero la intensión también cuenta así que Eddie haz el favor de hacer los honores, pon el primer dólar del día en el tazón. Y Emm cariño, Alice me llamo e iremos a desayunar donde Bella, así que ustedes dos irán a desayunar con Jazz Y Matt.

–¡Siii Día de chicas! Vamos mami tengo que ponerme un traje de princesa, Bella tocara su piano para mi, ¡Y tía Allie se enojara si no llegamos a tiempo! – Faith estaba tan emocionada que salió corriendo hacia su habitación y su madre la siguió con una risita suave.

Enarque una ceja, Rosalie era una mandona y de todas formas de donde mier.. De donde salieron todos, ¿Tan absorto en mis pensamientos estaba que no los escuche bajar?

–Entendido, hermano ya escuchaste, desayuno de chicos..Tenemos mucho que hablar, Jasper me hablo anoche acerca de yatusabesquien y tenemos que pensar en un plan. Pero antes pon tu dólar ahí, nadie se escapa.

Asentí un poco aturdido, no estaba acostumbrado a la rutina familiar, a no tener muchos momentos para mí y mis pensamientos pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su "tenemos". Él, ellos querían ayudarme aun sabiendo lo potencialmente peligroso de la situación. Y una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me susurro

"_Es porque te ama, Él es tu familia y la familia nunca abandona"_

Suspire y cerré los ojos un momento, tenía que ser metódico, cuidadoso esto no era un juego de escondidas y había mucho en juego. Por lo general mi personalidad suele ser orgullosa y egoísta pero esta debía aceptar ayuda, por mi bien y la gente a mí alrededor. Con esto en mente subí a mi habitación a prepararme y tomar mí el dólar que debía.

-Así que mira, de vez en cuando las chicas hacen sus desayunos, ya sabes solo mujeres y esas cosas, entonces Jazz y su hijo nos vamos a un pequeño restaurante donde hacen un beicon y unas hamburguesas ¡Celestiales!

Reí levemente al ver la mirada soñadora de mi hermano describiendo la comida, él veía la vida de una manera simple, y rara vez dejaba que las complicaciones de esta lo afectaran. Lo cual era raro ya que era un abogado y uno muy bueno. Definitivamente era alguien que admiraba.

-Pero bueno tengo que advertirte que Jasper es un hombre rudo y no estoy seguro de su reacción hacia ti. Él adora a Bella y lo que sucedió no fue un simple accidente y si le sumas el hecho que la chica loca esta suelta uhmm, solo no te enojes no es personal ¿Vale?

–Lo sé Emm, supongo que cualquiera estaría inseguro o incluso enojado si lastimaran a alguien que estimas, Jasper me comento algo acerca de Irina rondando el hospital y me preocupa, anoche tenia intensión de irme… – Me detuve un momento para ordenar mis ideas y note como mi hermano se tensaba, sabia y comprendía su reacción, el confiaba en mi y le había prometido quedarme.– Pero lo pensé mejor y no puedo huir mas, necesito tenderle una emboscada y atraparla.

Emmet sonrió y asintió complacido, después de eso tuvimos una plática ligera, llegamos al restaurant que menciono, era sencillo y cuando entramos Jasper estaba con su hijo quien estaba entretenido jugando con el iphone de su papa.

Después de los saludos y de ordenar una cantidad exagerada de comida, hablamos un poco sobre mi trabajo, y el de ellos, al parecer Jasper era administrador de empresas y le iba muy bien, estaba en la misma empresa que Emm y se conocieron gracias a Bella desde la universidad.

Sonreí y note una extraña sensación naciendo en mi interior, era una mezcla de añoranza y envidia, todos ellos vivieron muchos momentos graciosos e importantes como amigos…Tenían mucha historia y yo… bueno yo no tenía amigos verdaderos quizás unos conocidos con los que salía a tomar y divertirme, pero nunca confiaría en ellos. Mas ese destino lo elegí yo mismo y no podía culpar a nadie más.

–Ahora hablemos de lo importante, tu acosadora estuvo en el hospital anoche, no llego a la habitación de Bella pero estuvo preguntando en recepción, no es tan lista y uno de mis informantes lo notó y avisó a la policía, yo les dije que yo te comentaría lo sucedido, por eso no te llamaron.

La voz de Jasper se torno fría y seria, al igual que su expresión, el ambiente cambio y yo cuadre los hombros listo para la defensa, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención.

-¿Informantes dices?, ¿Que clase de informantes?

–Jazz tiene algunos amigos en la policía, no preguntes como ni porque, solo los tiene y ya, creo que es de la mafia o algo. – Mi hermano como siempre no estaba afectado por el ambiente tenso y logro sacarnos una sonrisa, voltee y mire al rubio quien solo asintió.

–Tu hermano tiene razón, solo tienes que saber que tengo amigos en todos lados, amigos que me brindan información… pero necesito saber que origino el descontento de esta loca dama.

Tome un gran respiro y procedí a contarles todo lo que nos llevo a esto. Después de escuchar atentamente y hacer un par de preguntas sobre la familia Denali y mi estilo de vida quedel que me avergoncé por primera vez, me dijo con aire serio.

–Creo que se cómo detenerla, pídele a su padre que le envié dinero y sabremos más o menos como rastrearla por medio de sus cuentas y transacciones, es una niña mimada y cuando vea más dinero en su cuenta correrá a comprar, te lo aseguro.

Asentí sintiéndome como un tonto, era una solución tan obvia y no se me había ocurrido, suspire y me pareció que una parte del peso del mundo se fue. Las cosas empezaban a aclararse a mi favor.

Pasamos un rato mas afinando detalles, mientras el pequeño rubio jugaba en el área de niños. Llamamos a Eleazar quien estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, y acordamos ponerla en práctica cuanto antes, así Jasper y sus "amigos" se encargarían de todo.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, pero a la misma vez sentía que iba en cámara lenta, podría describir cada sensación y sentimiento que he tenido desde que esta locura empezó. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que no me arrepentía de nada, justo ahora sentía que era parte de algo, de un grupo de personas que se cuidaban entre sí, que se apoyaban los unos a los otros para salir de sus problemas.

Y eso me gustaba, realmente me gustaba, aceptarlo no me hacía daño al contrario.

Después de pasar toda la mañana hablando y comiendo, Jasper debía irse a trabajar y Emm tenía que ir a su oficina, así que muy amablemente nos fue a dejar a mí y al enano a casa de Bella.

–Rosie estará en casa, aunque creo que dijo algo de ir a comprar algunas cosas con la duenda, ¿Te importaría quedarte con Bella?

Enarque una ceja y una lenta sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, por alguna extraña razón, me agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, las pocas horas o minutos que habíamos estado juntos me llenaron de paz, y estar toda la tarde, solos, en su casa…uhmmm interesante.

–Oye… y gracias por confiar en nosotros hermano, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te besaría pero eso sería un trauma para el pequeño Matt, ¿No es así soldadito? – Emm miro por el retrovisor al niño y este le respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

–No es nada, yo solo... Gracias por ayudarme y lamento involucrarlos en mis problemas.

Yo quería decirle que no me sentía tan apoyado desde que _Ellos _ se fueron, que lo extrañaba mucho, pero las palabras no salían de mi garganta.

–Bueno aquí estamos, Rose y Alice fueron a cambiarse y pasaran por Matt dentro de un rato, si necesitas algo, solo llámame aunque Bells es una compañía excelente. – Después de eso arranco y se fue dejándome frente a la casa de la chica que me salvo la vida, junto a un niño al que no había oído decir más de 3 palabras. Suspire y pensé en lo útil que sería tener un auto acá y no depender de los demás para movilizarme.

–Bella es mi princesa, es MIA no tuya.

Voltee sorprendido, el pequeño al que si acaso le habia escuchado decir un par de palabras en toda la mañana me miraba con una muy chistosa expresión decidida. Ladee la cabeza y enarque una ceja.

–Así que es tuya… no lo sabía, pensé que te gustaba mi sobrina Faith.

_Touche, _se sonrojo furiosamente y miro sus zapatos, retorciendo las manos nerviosamente.

-Y-yo , ¿Quien le dijo eso?,¿ Fue ella?, Faith es mi amiga, los niños no tienen novia, eso dice mi papa.

–Uhmm eso quiere decir que los niños no pueden "tener" o ser "dueños" de un hermoso ángel como Isabella.

¿Que-acabo-de-decir!, ¿Mi ángel?¡Pero que dem…!, el niño me miraba curioso, como tratando de adivinar algún secreto escondido en mi cara.

El bocinazo de un auto frente a nosotros nos hizo pegar un gran brinco, eran la rubia y la enana que nos sonreían divertidas.

–Principito ven acá cariño iremos a comprar algunas sorpresas y de paso… ¡Comeremos lasaña! – Alice hablo con su habitual entusiasmo y el niño hizo un sonido raro, como un chillido y corrió a subirse a la parte trasera del auto, en una silla infantil que ya estaba instalada al lado de de Faith quien me decía hola con la manita, sonreí y le respondí un –Hola nena–

–Edward, Bella esta en el segundo piso, en la habitación de cristal probablemente no te acuche, sube ahí, es la puerta con figuritas de música, toma las llaves de la casa, entra con confianza ella sabe que te quedaras durante el día, pórtate bien.

Dicho eso tiro un manojo de llaves; Rose me miro divertida y arranco, dejándome una vez de pie sin saber que decir.

Suspire y apreté las llaves en mi mano, hace un rato estaba ansioso por estar a solas con la _profesora de música, _y ahora tenía un nudo en mi estomago. Bien esto era lo que quería y ahora no desperdicies tiempo!

Abrí la puerta lo mas suavemente que podía, una suave música provenía del segundo piso, recordé las palabras de Rose, subí despacio, admirando cada detalle de la casa. No era del todo pequeña, era amplia con algunas fotografías en la pared, en su mayoría de Paris y Londres . Cuando llegue al segundo piso, la puerta con símbolos musicales estaba semi abierta y de esa habitación salía una melodía relajante, que se me hacia conocida, y luego..

_*__Dancing bears,__  
__Painted wings,__  
__Things I almost remember,__  
__and a song someone sings__  
__once upon a December__  
__someone holds me,__  
__Safe and warm_

Era una habitación grande, con la pared frontal hecha totalmente de vidrio decorada con algunas cortinas gruesas y doradas que ahora estaban recogidas, haciendo que los tenues rayos del sol entraran.

Un gran piano negro de cola, descansaba a un lado, justo al frente de este un montón de almohadas de todos tamaños y formas, en tonos dorados estaban esparcidos por el suelo, entre un sofá y una curiosa silla en forma de hongo que se podía mover.

Ella daba estaba de espalda a mí, cantando y agitando su delicada mano mientras se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo suave de la melodía, en la extraña silla. Su voz era tan hipnotizante que podría quedarme por siempre escuchándola y sería feliz.

_Horses prance through a silver storm,__  
__Figures dancing gracefully,__  
__across my memory...__  
__Far away, long ago,__  
__glowing dim as an ember__  
__Things my heart used to know__  
__once upon a December.._

Su voz de apago y volteo lentamente con una sonrisa.

–No sabía que otro de tus pasatiempos era espiar a la gente _Chico Ardiente._

La muy maldita, sabía que estaba ahí, y me tomo el pelo de nuevo. Sentí que me sonrojaba y lo único que no muy inteligente que dije fue:

– ¿Bailamos?

* * *

*Extracto de la cancion "Once upon a December" de la pelicula animada Anastacia (1997)

primero que todo se que tarde mucho, lo siento pasaron muchas cosas y no les aburrire con excusas, posiblemente mañana en la noche o el viernes suba el proximo capitulo. Espero me disculpen.

gracias por sus alertas y comentarios, se que muchas mas personas de las que pense leen mi historia y eso me llena de felicidad aunque no me dejen un comentario.

a las que si me dejan su comentario gracias de todo corazon espero aun tengan ganas de leerme.


	6. Chapter 6

******Capítulo beteado por Bettylu Pattinson ||Beta FFAD ****www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

– ¿Bailamos?

Que mierda estaba pensando, como es que se me ocurrió decirle ¿bailamos? Cuando no se bailar y no estoy seguro que "eso" que ella estaba cantando se bailara y lo mas importante como es que cuando estoy con ella me esmero en decir la primer bobada que se me viene a la mente poniéndome en vergüenza.

–¿Bailar? Hace mucho bailaba…con alguien esta canción.

Le mire estupefacto no sabía que hacer, quería huir de ahí o esconder mi cabeza como un avestruz bajo ese montón de ridículas almohadas, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, era la segunda vez que me sucedía frente a ella.

Aclare mi garganta en un acto inútil de tapar mi nerviosismo.

-No sé bailar eso, solo lo dije porque bueno tu cantas muy bien y tu voz es hermosa y esa melodía se me hizo conocida y yo solo lo dije porque…Dios solo olvídalo no sé porque lo dije.

Deje de respirar un instante, no entendía como yo Edward Anthony Cullen, arquitecto brillante, capaz de hacer que cualquier fémina callera en sus redes con unas pocas palabras, que solo necesitaba una mirada para atraerlas y tenerlas a mis pies; estaba parado frente a la profesora de música de mi sobrina, después de que ella me salvara la vida pidiéndole bailar una melodía que parecía un vals tipo princesas de Disney.

–Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte – Una suave caricia que inicio en mi frente y termino recorriendo mi cabello hizo que todo mi aire contenido saliera en un solo suspiro, sin saber que había cerrado los ojos, los abrí y la vi a ella cerrar los suyos con una expresión de tímido placer en su rostro.

_Ella _estaba frente a mí, a pocos centímetros. Un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, su largo cabello marrón estaba atado con una sola cola, pero caía en cascada en uno de sus hombros, vestía solo un simple abrigo gris que era casi 3 tallas más grandes y un pijama.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era el collar que le regale la noche anterior, brillando con la tenue luz solar que entraba en la habitación. Era como si su belleza lo hiciera resaltar y sin poder detenerme lo tome entre mis dedos y el seductor salió a flote.

–Cuando lo vi de inmediato supe que se vería bien en ti, pero definitivamente me equivoque. Se ve hermoso sí, pero solo es un simple accesorio que resalta tu belleza.

_Ella _ solo negó suavemente y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosado más intenso, delicioso y delicado. Miles de pensamientos e imágenes sugestivas surcaron por mi mente, mas una fuerza más allá de mí los empujo a un rincón oscuro.

En estos 3 días me había dado cuenta que estando cerca de ella hacía y decía cosas que nunca saldrían de mi en una situación normal. Suspire y cerré los ojos.

_**Una mujer de pelo oscuro con una sonrisa que evocaba campos soleados, galletas recién hechas, abrazos y besos que curaban la herida más fuerte, bailaba risueña un vals junto a un hombre rubio que la llevada dando vueltas por la habitación, reían y danzaban, y un par de niños los miraban con y sonreían junto a ellos pidiendo también unirse al baile.**_

De vuelta al presente abrí los ojos y la vi observándome con curiosidad, como tratando de ver más allá de mi alma, yo sonreí lentamente y vi como se estremeció y bajo su mirada. ¡Perfecto, toma el control!

De fondo iniciaba un vals, una parte de mi encontró divertido el hecho que justo este tipo de música sonara en este momento, pero mi mente está un poco embobada con la presencia de la mujer frente a mí y mi lucha interna por tratar de ser quien fui hasta hace un par de días. Un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas nacía en mi interior y no me dejaban pensar con claridad.

El arpa sonaba anunciando el inicio del baile. Di tres pasos hacia atrás, sin pensarlo más extendí mi mano hacia ella.

–Oh, vaya me sorprendes chico ardiente, no creí que fueras a animarte….– Ella mordió su labio inferior de una manera que debería ser prohibida, haciendo que un tirón familiar y placentero apareciera en mi bajo vientre, obligándome exhalar el aire contenido en mi pulmones.

–Aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz _mon ange _, si me permites puedo sorprenderte mil y un veces de las maneras más interesantes…

Sin más, puse una mano en su estrecha y pronunciada cadera, tome su mano entre la mía. Su piel. Tan suave como el cielo y tan profunda como el infierno.

_Ella sonrió seductoramente y puso su mano en el hombro de Él y como si fueran dos las dos únicas partes de un único puzzle empezaron a moverse en sincronía._

_De un lado hacia otro…. Verde esmeralda e intenso._

_Un paso atrás y dos hacia adelante… Café cálido y vivaz._

_Todo desapareció, Irina y su loca obsesión, la lucha por enfrentar los miedos del pasado y recuperar lo perdido, la esperanza que recién crece en su familia y la promesa de un futuro diferente._

_Una vuelta y un inicio de algo que aun no tiene nombre._

_Oscilaron por toda la habitación tropezando a veces con alguna almohada y haciéndolos reir._

_Eran solo dos personas con un pasado similar pero asumido de diferente manera, en ese momento solo eran un chico y una chica bailando un vals de Tchaikovski, en un salón de cristal._

_Sin darse cuenta con cada movimiento, con cada vuelta sus cuerpos se fueron juntando hasta quedar unidos, solo separados por capas y capas de tela. Sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro bailaron, sonrisas cómplices, respiraciones profundas, miradas seductoras y justo cuando un par de labios estaban a punto de rosarse la melodía acabo y otra mucho más movida y actual inicio._

_Se separaron sorprendidos, era como si hubieran caído presos de algún encanto del Vals de las flores._

–Yo uh, yo ehm.. Tu bailas muy bien hace mucho no hacia esto…–Isabella por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sin palabras y aturdida, al igual que Edward tenía una lucha interna, hacia apenas unos días que conocía a este chico y ya sentía maripositas en la panza y no era por la herida.

–Muchas gracias Isabella, también bailas muy bien y al igual que tu hace muchos años no hacia esto. – había estado a punto de besarla, ¡Que demonios!, me estoy volviendo un pendejo, no tuve agallas. Le mire y vi que estaba sonrojada, pude notar que quizás ella también tenía una pequeña confusión o al menos esta un poco sorprendida. – Y como está tu herida, ¿te sientes bien?

Ella me miro un poco desorientada y sonrió ligeramente, camino hasta su extraña silla giratoria y se sentó.

–Estoy bien, en realidad no fue mucho, solo una rozadura los chicos hicieron un drama innecesario y que haces ahí de pie ven siéntate, se que serás mi niñera hoy.

Enarque una ceja ¿niñera? , repentinamente su expresión cambio, todo el encanto, las risas y ese pequeño momento seductor se perdió, estaba seria y pensativa.

-No pongas esa cara, tú y yo tenemos que hablar ciertos asuntos, no soy ninguna tonta y necesito saber que esta pasando realmente con tu acosadora.

Asentí y me senté en el sofá frente a ella. Suspire, como podía explicarle, como podía disculparme con ella por hacerla pagar mis errores. Todo era un caos, estaba en una montaña rusa emocional y el deseo que sentía hacia ella no ayudaba en nada.

–Solo tratamos de protegerte, Irina Denali esta desequilibrada, hable con su padre anoche y me dijo que ella es obsesiva compulsiva y su nuevo blanco soy yo. Pero no te preocupes ya encontramos la manera de atraparla, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Prometo que no te pasara nada por mi culpa de nuevo.

–Muchas gracias por ser sincero y no esconder las cosas, lo aprecio mucho.

La mire curioso un instante… ¿Que habría querido decir con eso?, ella solo sonrió y suspiro apartando su vista hacia su piano. La imite y luego mire hacia arriba, y ¡vaya! El techo estaba totalmente lleno de estrellas fosforescentes y algunas lucecitas eléctricas, todas acomodadas en diversos grupos.

–Son constelaciones, aunque no estemos en la ciudad es difícil ver las estrellas con claridad.

Tienes razón, este lugar es increíble nunca pensé encontrarme una habitación como esta en tu casa, no va con la imagen que tenia de ti…

–¿Así? ¿Y se puede saber cual es esa imagen?

–No lo se, eres toda una contradicción – Encogí los hombros y pensé en lo cómodo que me resultaba estar a su lado, mas allá de mis dudas y confusiones ella me daba paz o algo así.

–Eso me complace odiaría ser una chica en serie, mas del montón.

–Definitivamente eres edición limitada.

Reímos y platicamos un rato, aprendí muchas cosas de ella y descubrí que teníamos algunas en común.

Nos gustaba la música clásica. La playa pero no teníamos mucho tiempo para ir. Nos gustaba leer, pero a diferencia de mi ella lo hacia a diario. Nos gustaba el basquetbol. La buena comida italiana. La soledad para pensar. Estábamos solteros y por último, sus padres también habían muerto hace algún tiempo en un accidente al igual que los míos.

–Así que, ¿Porque nunca te había visto? Conozco a Emmet desde hace algunos años y aunque él habla mucho de ti nunca te había visto.

–Bueno, veras yo uhmm. Tenia tengo algunos conflictos con Chicago, muchos recuerdos y cosas...ya sabes.

–Aun no aceptas la muerte de tus padres ¿No?, a mi me costó no te lo negare, pero los amo tanto que decidí seguir adelante con su recuerdo. Pero ahora que estas aquí veras que todo se puede solucionar solo no dejes a tu familia fuera de nuevo.

Asentí sin decir nada. Este tema era un tanto complicado para mi pero en la forma en que ella lo ponía lo hacia ver como algo menos difícil de llevar, y ahora mas que nunca trataría de resolverlo. Por mi bien y por el recuerdo de Ellos.

–Oh por Dios mira la hora que es… ¡Mike esta por venir!

Frene en seco y una oleada de inexplicables celos me embargo ¿Mike? El estúpido rubio de ayer, que vendría a hacer a la casa de Mi Bella, porque ella es mi responsabilidad debo protegerla, se lo prometí…

–Edward, ¿Podrías pasarme esas notas que están arriba del piano por favor?

Mi nombre en sus labios… ¡jo-de-me!... Uhmm interesante, ¿como sería tenerla a ella jodiendome?, con su pelo suelto.. Mierda! aparta esos pensamientos no ahora, no mas vergüenzas.

–Claro, y ¿a que viene Mike?, es un profesor también ¿No? –le pase un par de pentagramas con anotaciones en los márgenes y trate de sonar casual y no muy interesado.

–¿Cómo sabes?, ah lo conociste ayer, ¡que boba! y sip es profesor de dibujo y también da algunas clases en la universidad, los chicos lo adoran y le ayudo con un canción para una presentación ahí.

Genial, lo que faltaba que fuera un artista que "los chicos adoran". Iba a tratar de encontrar un poco mas de información sobre el perfecto profesor cuando el timbre sonó y Bella sonrió ampliamente.

–Es él, justo a tiempo como siempre, podrías abrirle chico ardiente. Subir y bajar las escaleras es molesto y aquí estaremos cómodos.

–Claro…. – Mi tarde a solas con ella se había ido al traste, baje las escaleras y al abrir la puerta el molesto rubiecito ojiazul estaba con unas rosas rosadas en su mano y en la otra un estúpido bolso de cuero.

–Bella amora! como es…. Hola, pensé que Bells estaría sola…

-No, no lo esta, pasa nos espera en la habitación…

-De cristal, lo se es su preferida – el idiota cara de banana me miro con una sonrisa de suficiencia y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Bien, eso lo tomare como una declaración de guerra. Uno simplemente no entra a la casa de una chica como si fuera _tu_ chica, cuando claramente tiene compañia.

Le seguí y encontré a Bella sentada en su piano hablando con el, puso las rosas a un lado y me miro sonriente.

–Edward siéntate y ponte cómodo, tenemos que ensayar, si te aburres puedes ir al salón de juegos.

–Claro creo que es buena idea, te aburrirás aquí amigo, tenemos que ensayar algunas cosas y…

–No, me encantaría escucharte tocar una vez mas Isabella.

Ella se sonrojo y me guiño un ojo. El estúpido solo se puso rojo y apretó los labios en una dura línea

Toma esa cara de banana. ¡Que empiece la función!

* * *

Perdón a las hermosas nenas que me leen, se que es muy tarde, a mi me encanta que las escritoras tengan un horario. Asi que les dire que actualizaré los sábados, empezando por este. Solo les pediré un favor, muy grande e importante: Díganme si la historia bajo su potencial! por favor! necesito saber si voy por buen o mal camino.

*la cancion que bailan es Vals de las flores de Tchaikovsky


	7. Chapter 7BPOV

**Capítulo beteado por Bettylu Pattinson ||Beta FFAD ****www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

–No, me encantaría escucharte tocar una vez más Isabella.

Sonreí ligeramente y tómelas notas frente a mí las revise una vez mas y suspire. Esta canción era sumamente emotiva pero hermosa. Desde el momento en que Mike me pidió ayuda y me explico de que se trataba la obra las notas simplemente llegaron a mí y fluyeron solas.

Mike

El ha sido mi amigo desde que llegue al Programa de Niños del SAIC* hace 3 años, y aunque su especialidad no son niños imparte un par de clases de pintura a los avanzados como Faith y Matt. Salimos un par de veces, mas llegamos a la conclusión de que funcionamos mejor como amigos sin embargo su naturaleza coqueta lo "obliga" a flirtear conmigo y con cualquier chica que encuentre.

No podría negar que era atractivo, de hecho con sus ojos azul oscuro, su rubia melena y sus modales cualquiera caería rendido. Por eso, hace una semana tome la decisión de intentar seducirlo o alguna clase de mierda así, ser la soltera en un grupo de parejas perfectas no es agradable, y mucho menos saber que nunca me he enamorado realmente.

¡Rayos! Apesto. Una chica de 22 años, con un trabajo de ensueño, su propia casa y dinero, con amigos perfectos que tienen hijos adorables y perfectos, todo casi perfecto, solo está el pequeño detalle de no haber experimentado nunca ese extraño sentimiento que llaman AMOR.

Si, los envidiaba Alice & Jasper, Rose & Emm, pero sobretodo mi mamá y mi papá, solo bastaba con mirarlos un momento y ver la adoración en sus ojos, toda una gama de emociones desconocidas para mí y ¡con un demonio! Soy humana, soy egoísta y envidiosa y después de lo que pase para llegar donde estoy siento que no es suficiente, que me falta lo que ellos tienen y creí que lo podía tener con Mike, mas una estúpida bala y un estúpido cobrizo se interpuso y ahora no estoy segura…

–Bella amore… ¿estas lista? , podemos hacerlo mañana, tu herida aun esta reciente y necesitas descansar

Dos pares de ojos me observaban desde distintos puntos de la habitación. Unos azul como un lago, tranquilo, pasivo y unos verdes bosque intenso, inmenso e indomable.

–No te preocupes, solo estaba pensando algunas posibles variantes pero hagámoslo de esta manera casi no hay tiempo y no podemos cambiarlo.

–Estas segura, el doctor dijo que debías descansar.

Edward lucia un poco tenso, su ceño fruncido, apenas lo conocía pero podía decir que estaba preocupado. Aunque apenas nos conocíamos estaba aprendiendo a leer sus expresiones. Nuestras vidas habían chocado de tal manera que nuestros mundos se habían tambaleado y cambiado sus ejes de rotación haciéndonos estar al mismo ritmo en el mismo lugar, el problema era saber si esto era bueno o malo.

Estoy bien, solo quedan un par de semanas para el recital y quiero que todo sea hermoso. – les mire, sonreí ganándome una sonrisa y un ceño aun mas fruncido, me voltee a mi amado, mi fiel amigo y confidente. Estire mis dedos y suspire– 3, 2, 1….

La voz suave y ronca de Mike resonó…

_God and his priest and his kings….All were waiting, all will wait as they go over…over…_

Su entonación era casi perfecta y venia mi turno.

_Crimson and burr are still…. Yours completely, yours as we go over…._

De repente mi madre cantando para mí y papa, sus mejillas sonrojadas luego su rostro frio y pétreo en el hospital…. ¡no dejes de tocar y cantar!

_*Sing for the lion and the lamb….._

Una rubia apuntando con un arma hacia la acera….

_Cold….Cold…_

Un ardor frio en mi costado, el mundo difuminándose alrededor y lo único a quien podía aferrarme era Él..

_What you given can't be forgotten, can't be forsaken….._

_COLD…..COLD_

De repente la melodía, la letra de la canción, un tirón en mi costado y fue como si la caja de Pandora se abriera dejando salir esta vez no los males de la humanidad, sino todos los recuerdos de las últimas horas….

El frio que sentí cuando la bala me rozo, como luchaba por no cerrar los ojos mas no podía, había algo que me llamaba era más fuerte que yo… los gritos de los chicos, Edward hablándome, diciendo cosas sin sentido, el miedo a morir… sobretodo el miedo y la sensación de frio.

Creí que no me afectaría, creí que lo olvidaría y como el doctor dijo, no quedaría ninguna cicatriz grande o desagradable, mas el rostro difuso de una mujer rubia me aterraba, pensar en ella ahora hacia que mi cerebro mandara una orden de pánico total por mi cuerpo impidiéndome reaccionar, sentía las lagrimas correr por mi rostro mas no podía tomar el control de mi misma.

–¡Bella!¡Bella háblanos!¿ Estas bien?

–Quítate y ve a llamar a Emmet y los demás, ¡diles que ella está en shock!

Unos brazos tibios, extrañamente familiares me ciñeron levantándome de donde estaba. Quería decirle que estaba bien, que era una tonta por tener esta reacción por solo una canción, pero no podía solo hipidos salían de mi boca, las lagrimas no me dejaban ver y todos los recuerdos venían una y otra vez a mi empeorando mi sistema nervioso.

–Me lleva la puta mierda, ¿que haces parado ahí? te dije que los llamaras ¿Acaso no entiendes que ella está mal?

–S-s-si, ya voy.

Una superficie mullida y cómoda apareció debajo de mi, instintivamente supe que era mi cama, mas los brazos que me permitían alejar el frio enternecedor se separaban de mí, no podía permitirlo

–¡NO! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!

–Shhhh, sshh no pasa nada _mon ange_ estoy aquí y no me iré, trata de respirar profundo y dime que te duele.

No me dolía, bueno la pequeña herida en mi costado ardía un poco pero era algo soportable, la vozno me salía, así que decidí hacer lo que él decía. Respirar, respirar profundo por que el aire me faltaba.

Después de unos minutos la voz de Rose y Emmet resonó por la casa, ellos vinieron a la habitación, sabía que hablaban pero no quería escucharlos, sabía que estaban preocupados y no quería hablar. No ahora tenia ánimos eran muchas emociones.

Una tercera y cuarta voz desconocida aparecieron y supe que tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí enfoque a un par de paramédicos moviéndome del costado de Edward me apreté mas a él, extraño.

Luego tendría tiempo para entender,¿ Porque no podía estar lejos de su calor corporal?

Ellos me movieron un poco, tomaron mis signos vitales, revisaron mi herida, preguntaron si tenía algún dolor adicional. Me dieron una pastilla y un vaso con agua, y al final dejaron de molestarme.

–Bella cariño, casi me matas de un susto, te dije que tenias que estar en el hospital unos días más, vez lo que pasa por…

–Rosie nena, deja a Bella Bells, descansar, luego hablaras con ella no es el momento ya escuchaste a los paramédicos.

Pasos, susurros,Emm hablando con Matt y yo solo tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, me sentía agotada física y emocionalmente.

–Bella hermosa, me tengo que ir, desearía quedarme contigo pero tengo mucho trabajo nena…

Mike se acercó, beso mi mejilla y los brazos de Edward se ciñeron mas a mí, trate de sonreír y preguntarle si tenía celos, pero salió un suspiro de mis labios.

Tenía sueño, mucho sueño pero esta vez no tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos como las últimas veces…

No le había contado a nadie que estos dos días después del "incidente" había tenido problemas para dormir, tenia pesadillas, recuerdos de mis padres y no las hermosas memorias que siempre venían a mi cuando escuchaba sus canciones preferidas, cuando cocinaba lasagana (la preferida de mi padre) y cuando ponía mi cajita de música y los recordaba bailando, riendo y luego abrazándome…

Estos recuerdos eran de ellos en el auto justo antes de impactar contra la valla cuando los frenos del auto fallaron, sus manos unidas fuertemente, el olor a sangre, humo y muerte. El dolor de saber que se fueron y me dejaron atrás. Los días en el hospital, el enojo hacia ellos y luego la soledad y tristeza.

Y aunque Alice y sus padres, mis únicos tíos, mi única familia, habían intentado ayudarme durante un lapso de tiempo tuve una depresión muy fuerte, era como un zombi entré en un periodo enajenación frente a los demás y casi nunca sonreía. No tocaba el piano y no cantaba, me sentía culpable y tenía pesadillas; fue hasta que la luz vino a mí de nuevo y use la música como mi palanca y salvavidas, como mi mami hubiera deseado.

Ahora que estaba de nuevo al borde, porque lo sabía, en el fondo mi corazón clamaba por ayuda, me decía que no podía dejar que la oscuridad volviera, había avanzado tanto, era feliz y lucharía, me aferraría a mi rayito de luz y el frio no lograría entrar en mí de nuevo.

Con ese último pensamiento me quede dormida, con una sensación cálida alrededor de mí…

Algo ligero y sedoso me hacia cosquillas en la nariz, se movían con un ritmo constante y extrañamente hacía calor, estábamos casi al inicio del invierno y hacía calor. Moví ligeramente mi cuerpo y sentí otro cuerpo detrás de mí, su mano estaba delicadamente posada en mi abdomen. Uhmm interesante…

Abrí los ojos de repente y vi como Matt y Faith dormían a mi lado acurrucados, eran tan tiernos y hermosos, y mi corazón se ponía enorme cuando los miraba, era la madrina de ambos y los amaba.

–Nunca pensé que despertar en una cama con una mujer hermosa y dos niños, sería tan… ¿cálido?

Alguien con una voz sedosa, suave, sexy y ronca, me susurro al oído. Jadee y me senté de golpe, haciendo que mi costado protestara, detrás de mí, Edward con una sonrisa ligera me observaba divertido, acaricio la mejilla de Faith y mis mejillas se tornaron rojos furioso. ¿ Qué demonios hacia yo acá? O más bien ¡el aquí!

El noto mi confusión y justo cuando iba a decir algo, Alice entro y se lanzo junto a mí, abrazándome y besando mis mejillas, podía sentir sus lagrimas y todo lo que paso anoche vino a mí.

MIERDA

-¡Me asustaste! Y mucho, cuando Mike me llamo, estaba al otro lado de la ciudad con Jazz, casi muero, sabía que esto iba a pasar el doctoro lo dijo y te deje sola, perdóname por favor, rompí la promesa de estar junto a ti siempre, dime que estas bien, que todo está bien, por favor perdóname!.. Yo…. Yo…

–Shh , Shh no pasa nada Allie, estoy aquí y no me iré de nuevo, solo creo que el stress me jugó una mala pasada, pero estoy bien, te lo juro, cálmate.

Ella me miro y asintió lentamente, nos fundimos en un abrazo infinito, ambas sabíamos lo que el estrés post-traumático podía causar en una persona.

–Mami, tía Bella, ¿podemos abrazarlas también? –Faith-

Bracitos pequeños e inocentes nos rodearon, y suspire, los había despertado.

–¿Ya estas mejor?, te dolía la pancita donde la mujer mala disparo ¿verdad? –sonreí ese era Matt y su rápida cabecita, solté a Alice y centre mi atención en ellos.

–Lo siento niños, no los quería asustar, pero si me dolía un poquito, solo un poquito pero ya estoy bien.

–Oh bien esto es una reunión y no me invitan ¿eh? ya está el desayuno dormilones! – Rose entro y me dio una mirada especulativa, sonreí ampliamente tratando de mostrarle que está bien y lista para otro día, ella asintió y me imitó, esa rubia que aparentaba ser dura tenía un corazón delicado que había sufrido mucho, pero que había sanado para encontrar el amor verdadero en Emm.

–GENIAL!, hoy será un gran día, lo sé chicos, ahora vamos abajo que sino tu papa se comerá todo! –dijo la duenda dándole un besito a Faith quien rio divertida.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a la cocina, y vaya tenia puesta mi pijama, tendría que averiguar quién me había cambiado, y un momento donde estaba Edward, trate de voltear y ver a mi cuarto pero la duende solo rio bajito y dijo.

–Tranquila Bella, tu amiguito esta abajo y Rose y yo te cambiamos de ropa, no te preocupes.

Enarque una ceja, pero los niños empezaron a hablar sobre el desayuno y ver una película.

Una mesa con guarnición digna para un regimiento, estaba esperándonos: hot cakes, muffins, café, jugo de naranja frutas, tocino, huevos y cereal en los platos de colores junto a las sillitas altas de los niños estaba ya ubicados, sonreí y abrace a las chicas diciéndoles un pequeño gracias.

Aunque mi casa era pequeña , la cocina era grande y de vez en cuando comíamos todos acá. Empezamos a hablar sobre la comida y la poco habilidad de Alice para cocinar cuando Jasper, Emmet y Edward entraron , hablando bajito y sonriendo sospechosamente.

–Wow ¿empiezan sin mi?,¡ eso es traición enanos!, hey nena ¡todo bien esta mañana?– Emm llego me abrazo fuerte e intento coger algo de la mesa, ganándose un golpe de Rose por no usar cubiertos, reí y Jazz vino a mí y toco mi mejilla, y fue hacia su hijo quien estaba discutiendo con Faith por alguna cosilla

Todo volvía a la normalidad, todo estaba en control de nuevo y…

–Isabella, buen día lamento asustarte hace un rato, podríamos hablar un momento tengo algo muy importante que decirte.– Su mano rozo mi hombro suavemente y un corriente eléctrica me recorrió. Edward lucia radiante, tenía una sonrisa enorme y parecía como si el peso del mundo se hubiera ido de sus hombros, trate de sonreír para ocultar mi nerviosismo ante las sensaciones nuevas.

–¿Es algo bueno o malo?

–Buenas noticas lo prometo

Definitivamente Alice es muy extraña, siempre acierta con sus predicciones. Les mire de reojos y vi que todos estaban atentos a mi respuesta.

–Que te parece si desayunamos primero, este será tu primer desayuno con nosotros, si quieres estar en el grupo debes acostumbrarte!

–¡Si!,- Faith estaba que saltaba de felicidad, que su tío estuviera ahora acá era un sueño para ella, lo adoraba.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa, un poco apretados pero fue genial, había gritos, risas y sip hoy sería un gran día, no dejaría que el pasado regresara y ya tendría tiempo de analizar estas nuevas reacciones que despertaban en mi, todo gracias a _Él._

Después del desayuno y jurar una y otra vez que estaba bien y que necesitaba unos minutos sola, tenía que salir e ir a un lugar. Tenía que hacer algo para poder estar bien conmigo misma de nuevo, ellos lo entendieron y marcharon a sus casas a bañarse o ir a trabajar. Pero cuando voltee una mirada verde me traspasaba.

–Edward tengo que ir a un lugar, no puedo esperar, ¿Quieres ir junto a mi? es algo muy especial y tengo que explicarte algunas cosas…esto..Yo. .. ehmm..si no quieres ir..

–Me encantaría, regreso en un momento, también tengo algunas cosas que decirte y ¡Espérame!

El salió corriendo y me dejo a mi asustada, ¿Que estaba haciendo y que me hacia este cobrizo mujeriego y escurridizo a mi?

* * *

* Programa de Niños del SAIC: School of the Art Institute of Chicago, es un centro de artes y escuela que tiene un programa para niños donde imparten clases, campamento entre otras actividades relacionadas con las diferentes ramas del arte.

**la cancion es Cold de aqualung & lucy schwartz, soundtrack de BD part 1

***mi version de Mike es Jesse Spenser

****Bella sufre de stress post-traumatico, ella bloqueo los sucesos un tiempo pero algo desencadeno la liberacion de ellos y el ataque de panico...

-espero que les haya gustado el capi, lo tenia listo y como les debia uno no pude resistir, el sabado actualizare de nuevo, gracias por leerme besitos!


End file.
